The Demons Inside
by TheOneAndOnlyFangirl
Summary: ALL HUMAN! Clary Fray has a horrible life at home but to top it all off she is considered an outcast at school. How will people react when they discover her secret? Will a certain golden boy help her through? Rated T just to be safe and maybe for the future;) CONTAINS MAJOR CLACE AND POSSIBLY SOME SIZZY & MALEC! Hope you all enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**Hello my lovely readers! This is my first Fanfiction so I hope you all enjoy! Please comment what you want to see happen in this story or if you have any questions! Thanks!** **By the way this is all human:) **

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THE MORTAL INSTRUMENTS! ALL RIGHTS GO TO THE BEAUTIFUL CASSANDRA CLARE.**

"CLARY! GET YOUR SORRY ASS DOWN HERE BEFORE WE ARE LATE FOR YOUR FIRST DAY OF SCHOOL!" I bolt out of bed so quickly I trip and run into the dresser. Great, just another bruise I'll have to cover up. I grab some jeans and a band tee while rushing into the bathroom. If I don't get downstairs on time Jonathan will be pissed. I catch a glimpse of myself in the mirror while I'm slipping on my jeans. "God," I whisper. "I'll never be able to cover up these!" My pale skin is dotted with bruises from last night. I remember it with sharp detail.

Jonathan came into my room with a beer bottle in hand. What happened next… it wasn't the first time. Ever since mom fell into a coma he's been taking out his frustration on me. I try to stay away. It was actually my first night home in a month. Over the summer I stayed with my best friend, Simon, but I had to return to the apartment for the first day of school. I refuse to call this place home, not when Jonathan is here.

I shake my head to try and forget about last night's beating. Quickly applying enough makeup so that the bruises are barely visible, I dash downstairs tying my wild red curls back into a ponytail. The less attention I draw to myself the better.

"Okay Jonathan, I'm ready to leave. You don't have to worry about driving me to school; Simon's going to walk with me." I say softly. In the past year I learned not to speak loudly to him while he has a hangover. I glance at him to see he's already fallen asleep on the floor. Figures. With one last look at my hung-over brother, I silently slip out of the door to meet Simon.

***************TheOneAndOnlyFangirl******************

"You can't be serious! Star Wars is sooooo much better than Star Trek!" Simon always knows how to make me smile and get my mind off of everything else.

"Whatever you say Simon, Whatever you say. I was just implying that having Luke and Leia kiss is strange. Come on! They're siblings! And I didn't even mention Star Trek." I laugh at his face, all scrunched up with his disheveled hair. He's definitely a nerd, but he's my nerd.

"So are you excited for your first day at school?" He asks while adjusting his glasses.

"Oh of course Simon! How could I not be excited to go to a place where no one notices me and I'm considered an outcast?" I get a dirty look from the sarcasm. Our school is filled with skanks and jocks that poke fun at those who don't fit their mold of "perfection". With me being five foot two with flaming red hair and an underdeveloped chest, well let's just say I don't fit their description.

We walk the rest of the way to school in silence. By the time we arrive we have 4 minutes to get to class. "Alright Simon. This is where we have to part ways." With a quick good luck from him and an awkward hug I trudge to my locker trying to go unnoticed. I open my new locker and put my books in. "Shit!" I whisper as the bell rings. I rush to find my first class and accidently run into someone. "oh my goodness I am so sorry," I mumble trying to get out of their way. I lift my eyes only to come face to face with a golden god. Seriously this guy was pure gold. He had golden hair that curled at the ends with golden eyes that were oddly beautiful. But then there was a golden smirk that made his perfect features seem mischievous.

"I know I'm sexy red, but you didn't have to throw yourself at me," the golden boy whispered in my ear as he leaned in very close to my face. We were practically breathing the same air, or would be if I could breathe. Then faster than my brain could process, he was sauntering off and laughing with his friends. I was left in the hallway, late to my first class on my first day of school gaping at a golden boy who took my breath away. All I could think was," What the hell just happened? Who the hell just happened?"

**Thanks everyone for reading! I'll try to get a new chapter up as soon as possible. I would love your feedback and criticism! Please keep in mind this is my first fanfiction so any advice helps! Love you all!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Mortal Instruments or any of the characters mentioned in this story. Thanks everyone! Hope you enjoy.**

Chapter 2

**Jace's POV**

What the hell just happened? As I was walking away from my encounter with the beautiful redhe-no. I did not just call her beautiful. I'm Jace freaking Wayland I don't do "beautiful". I hang out with hot or even sexy girls who are willing to do whatever I say. Whatever just happened, it was NOT normal. My heart rate picked up and my palms felt sweaty when I looked into her amazing green eyes. Oh my god. I think I might be sick.

**Clary's POV**

After I got over whatever the hell just happened to me, I rushed to my first class of the day. Art. Maybe this year wouldn't be so bad after all. My mom was a painter." No!" I thought to myself," She IS a painter! She isn't dead. Just gone," I must've inherited some of her skill because I loved to paint and sketch and draw, although my drawings look like finger paintings next to hers. If I didn't have art as an outlet from everything, I don't know what I'd do.

I hesitantly open the door and peek in my classroom. I sigh with relief when I realize the teacher isn't in the room yet. I rush to the only available seat and try to make myself invisible. This obviously doesn't work because a beautiful girl with raven hair, dark brown eyes and a phenomenal sense of fashion leaned over the table to introduce herself. "Hi!" she exclaims brightly,"I'm Isabelle Lightwood, but you can call me Izzy."

"Um…Hi…..I'm Clary. Clary Fray." I mumble in response, keeping my head down. She doesn't get the hint that I don't want to talk because she continues,

"OMG is that your natural hair color? It's so beautiful!" I looked up to see if she was being sincere, and sure enough her face portrayed no mockery.

"No one has ever said that about my hair. They usually just use the color as an excuse to poke fun at me." When I said this she seemed shocked, but her reply was cut off when our teacher walked into the room.

"Hello class sorry I'm late! I'm Tessa and I will be your Art teacher this year! I wanted to start off the semester by getting to know everyone so your first assignment is to paint something that represents you. Get to work everyone!" I took my time getting the canvas and paints. When I returned to my seat I just started to paint. I didn't pay attention to anyone around me. The room blurred out and the sound disappeared until it was just me and the brush painting out our life story. By the time I finished the bell was about to ring so I covered up my canvas and gathered my things, breaking out of the daze I'm always under when I paint.

The rest of the day passed by slowly but it helped that Izzy was in every single one of my classes. It was strange having a friend other than Simon but I liked the feeling. Izzy was the complete opposite of me and she talked about clothes a lot, but at least someone bothered to talk to me at all. I didn't really know how to contribute to the conversation so I just nodded and gave her a few mumbled yeahs.

By the time lunch came around I bought an orange and a water since it was all I could afford. Jonathan doesn't really work as far as I know so our only source of income is from my job at Luke's Diner. Luke was a friend of my mother and a couple years back he offered me a job. It doesn't really pay much but you take what you can get. I sat down in the corner of the cafeteria observing the student body. I saw the football team in the center of it all but one person stood out. It was the golden boy from the hallway. He seemed to be searching for someone but when his eyes met mine I turned away blushing. My train of thought was disrupted when Simon plopped down on the seat next to me ungracefully. "Why hello there Clary thanks for waiting for me by your locker. It's nice to know you remembered me." Simon says, his voice dripping with sarcasm.

"Sorry Simon I was dragged into the cafeteria by Izzy. I didn't even stop at my locker."

"Izzy? Who the heck is Izz-"he didn't get to finish his sentence because right then Izzy gracefully sat down in the chair across from me. When Simon saw her his mouth fell open and his eyes bugged out, making him look like a fish out of water.

Suppressing a laugh I introduced them. "Simon this is Isabelle. Izzy this is my best friend Simon who apparently has never seen a pretty girl before." At that Simon blushed and mumbled something about him seen plenty of pretty girls. Izzy completely ignored him and turned to me." Clary I'm sorry but we have got to get you a new wardrobe. We are going to the mall afterschool and you might as well sleepover so I can help you get ready in the morning." I stared at her in shock.

"What's wrong with my wardrobe?" Don't get me wrong I definitely didn't mind staying away from Jonathan but I loathed shopping with a passion. At the same time I wasn't going to turn down the one invite I had ever gotten to hang out with someone other than Simon.

"Come on honey just meet me outside afterschool. I promise it will be fun and we can hang out all night talking about boys." She nodded enthusiastically as if she thought I knew any boys other than Simon. I just agreed and listened to her talk about shoes for the rest of lunch.

****************TheOneAndOnlyFangirl***************

Afterschool I waited in the parking lot for Izzy. I stared in awe as she pulled up in a pink (of course) convertible. I got into the ostentatious car and we drove to the mall. Izzy turned up the radio because some boy band was playing. I tried to tune it out and was actually thankful when Izzy started the conversation. "So Clary how long have you and Simon been dating?" she asked bluntly.

"WHA? You think…You mean….Simon and me? WE ARE NOT A COUPLE!" I managed to splutter out.

"So he's available?" she asked with a sly smile. I guess Simon was kind of cute but I had never thought of him other than my brother.

"Have at him," I replied as we pulled up to the mall. Izzy walked over to my side and dragged me out of the car and started to pull me into a small boutique. You could also say she pulled me into living hell for the next five hours it took to go shopping. What did I get myself into?

**WOW that was 1,148 words! Did you guys enjoy it? I thought I would add in the little bit of Jace's POV as a treat for you guysJ Please comment your thoughts on this because I love feedback! Hope you enjoyed.**

** ~The One And Only Fangirl ;) **


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys! So here's my next chapter. If this gets 7 reviews I'll post the next chapter in Jace's POV. Thanks my lovelies. **

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN THE MORTAL INSTRUMENTS.**

Chapter 3

After shopping with Izzy we loaded our multiple bags into the car. Izzy had bought me 12 new outfits and a few dresses that I knew I would never wear. She also tried on hundreds of dresses and shoes while dragging me along and asking my opinion. I've never had someone to care about what I had to say but I really wouldn't listen to any advice I gave about fashion.

When we arrived to Izzy's house my mouth gaped open. To call this thing a house was to call a horse an ant. Big was an understatement. I didn't see why any one family would need that many rooms. As if reading my mind, Izzy told me, " My parents occasionally take in foster children so they like to have a big space." I guess that explained it but four stories still seemed excessive to me.

When we walked into the mansion I could hear voices shouting. It sounded like two boys that were maybe our age. I listened closer to try to see what they were arguing about. I heard the words, "remote," and, "show," so I figured it was about the TV." JACE! ALEC! Stop fighting! I have a friend over and I don't want you to scare her off!" Izzy screamed so loudly I'm sure the whole neighborhood, which probably mostly consisted of this house alone, could hear her. They boys, whoever Jace and Alec were, shouted muffled replies as Izzy lead me up the stairs into what I presume was her room.

"So?" I asked." Were those your brothers fighting downstairs?"

"Yeah." Izzy replied. She went into further detail after a moment of consideration." Alec is my actual brother while Jace is adopted. They are both assholes but Jace is definitely worse. I really hope you don't have to meet him tonight because I am not in the mood for apologizing for his asshat behavior." At her last comment I giggled and she continued." So….What do you want to do first? We could paint our nails or watch a chick flick or gossip or ….." I sighed and tuned her out, nodding to whatever she suggested. I was just glad someone actually liked me and wanted to be my friend.

_She won't want to be your friend for long._ A little voice inside my head whispered. _Just wait until she finds out your secret. _NO. I refuse to let anyone find out. I might just lose everything if they do.

**********TheOneAndOnlyFangirl**********

After staying up until 3 Izzy finally let me get some rest, warning me that she would wake me up at 5 to get ready. Who the hell would need 4 hours to get ready for school? I just don't see the point. Even when Izzy let me sleep something was keeping me awake. I kept hearing someone walk around on the floor above me and it was driving me insane. I decided I would go investigate.

I grabbed a robe off the floor seeing as Izzy had given me short shorts and a tank top to sleep in. I slowly tried to creep out the room and almost tripped on Izzy twice. After I shut the door behind me I tried to find the stairs. I accidently stumbled into someone's room. It had posters on the wall and looked like it belonged to a twelve year old but the bed was empty. Huh. That was strange. Maybe it was one of the foster kid's Izzy mentioned earlier.

I kept tiptoeing until I finally reached the stairs. Each step creaked softly and for a moment I heard the footsteps upstairs stop. My heart was pounding in my chest but eventually the footsteps started back up again. I continued up the steps as quietly as possible and made it to the top. Releasing a breath I didn't even know I had been holding, I started down the hallway. When I got to the room above Izzy's I stopped dead in my tracks. The door was open with the light on, but no one was inside. Before my brain could even consider that fact that I was going insane, I heard someone clear their throat behind me." Shit," I thought, "I'm totally busted for sneaking around a stranger's house."

"Well Red, I definitely didn't expect to have a stalker on the first day of school, but I bet you're just full of surprises." _Oh god. It's the golden boy from the hallway. I'm totally screwed. _I turned around as slowly as possible to find his face only a few inches from mine, green eyes pouring into gold. _Yep. Completely screwed._

**Did you like it? Remember to leave a review if you want Jace's POV. Thanks for reading! LOVE YOU GUYSSS!  
~The One And Only Fangirl ;)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello loves! So I got tons of reviews with great feedback! I'm glad you all enjoy it! Someone mentioned that if they were trying on clothes Izzy would see the bruises and I was going to cover it in this chapter. I also got someone asking for, "screwing." Although I love your enthusiasm it's a bit too soon for that, don't ya think? Anyways… I got more than 7 reviews. Do you know what that means?**

** ….JACE'S POV! Yay! So here it is everyone! Enjoy ;) **

** ~TheOneAndOnlyFangirl**

Chapter 4

**Jace's POV**

I heard someone climbing up the steps and for a moment I thought it was Max. _Stop it. Don't think about it._ I seem to remember Izzy saying she had a friend over, but what would her friend be doing up here? Alec and I have this whole floor to ourselves along with a gym and rec room, but there aren't any other bedrooms. I decided to investigate.

I left my room but didn't bother turning off the light. I ducked behind the wall and looked around the corner at the stairs to bust whichever hot friend Izzy brought over. Izzy was popular, but not as popular as me. All her friends were usually super hot and super willing. I still don't understand why she gets mad every time I hook up with her friends though. She always flirts with the guys on my team.

I saw a flash of red around the corner and hid back behind the wall. "SHIT," I thought, "It's the red head from earlier. What the hell is she doing here?!" I decided to act like nothing had happened after our earlier encounter, even though my insides felt like they were melting. What was happening to me?

"Well Red," I started my voice cocky as usual, "I definitely didn't expect to have a stalker on the first day of school, but I bet you're just full of surprises." I smirked as she realized who I was. She turned around slowly as I came very close to her face. Suddenly green eyes were looking into mine and my heart stopped. I couldn't breathe. I shook my head and took a step back to snap out of it. Regaining my composure I gave her a once over, my eyes lingering around the edge of her robe. Izzy must've given something small to wear. I'd have to thank her later. What was I saying?

"Uhhhhmmmm…I'm s-sorry. I was looking for the bathroom," she stuttered out, obviously lying. "I didn't mean to run i-into you but I'm not stalking you. I-Izzy invited me over. S-sorry." With that she started to pull away but something inside me made me grab her arm to stop her.

"Look you don't have to apologize. I'd be glad to have a beautiful girl in my room anytime. All you had to do was ask." Shit. Why must I always be such a dickhead? She blushed and I was captivated by the action. Her hair almost matched her cheeks when she tore her arm out of my grasp and ran down the stairs back to Izzy's room. Now I never care about what I say to others, so why was this affecting me so much? And who was the girl? I kept running into her everywhere and I didn't even know her name. God. I need to snap out of this.

**********TheOneAndOnlyFangirl**********

**Clary's POV**

After my encounter with golden boy I ran down the stairs and back into Izzy's room. I glanced at the clock beside her pink bed.

4:57

You have got to be kidding me.

I felt like the universe was trying to play some sick joke on me. First I have to go shopping, then I run into Adonis for the second time today and manage to look like an idiot BOTH times and finally, as if that wasn't enough, I don't get any sleep at all. Great. Absolutely fabulous.

The alarm went off and Izzy shot up, which would've been comical if I wasn't so pissed off at the universe. "OH!" She exclaimed with too much energy for someone who had only been asleep for two hours," You're already up! Time to get ready!"

With that she hopped out of bed and grabbed one of the bags we had gotten yesterday. She threw at me telling me to put it on so we can get ready. I looked inside the bag and immediately started to panic. It was a dress.

If I wore this you'd be able to see my bruises. When we were at the mall yesterday I managed to hide them in the poor lighting but I couldn't pull the same trick here in Izzy's room. She may be pretty but she isn't stupid.

I tried to find an excuse.

"You know Izzy, why don't I wear those cute new jeans and blouse instead? That way I can save the dress for a special occasion." She looked suspicious as she replied.

"Clary is there something you want to tell me? Because if not I see no reason why you can't wear this dress." Shit. I tried to find a way out and spotted a cardigan hanging on her vanity.

"Ok I'll wear it but can I at least wear it with that cardigan? I get super cold during school." I crossed my fingers and hoped she would buy my lame excuse. She nodded and tossed me the sweater telling me to change in the closet while she changed in her room.

After I put on the dress and cardigan I walked out to find Izzy waiting with a makeup bag and curling iron. She forced me into a chair and spent the next hour and a half giving me a makeover. I'd be lying if I said it wasn't fun at all. I think I just liked having someone to do makeovers with.

Izzy finally turned me around in my chair and I know its cliché to say, but I didn't recognize the girl in front of me. The frizzy red hair was traded for elegant waves. My freckles were gone and my pale skin looked smooth. My eyes looked striking instead of sunken in. Then my eyes moved further down and I noticed it. My cardigan was hanging off my shoulder. Izzy had noticed this too.

"Clary, what the hell happened to your arm?" she questioned with a look of pure horror and shock on her face.

My shoulder was almost completely bruised and had a scar running down it from that night. The one night when… no…. it doesn't matter. I quickly pulled my cardigan back up and turned so I was looking Izzy in the eyes.

"Look. I was in an accident recently and when I was little I fell of my bike. That's what the scar and bruises were from ok? Can we just drop it?" Izzy definitely didn't believe me but she didn't try to ask anything else. I just couldn't lose the one friend I had besides Simon.

Izzy didn't ask anything else as she started to get ready. Before I knew it, it was 7 am and Izzy and I went downstairs to eat breakfast. I almost stopped dead in my tracks for the millionth time that morning.

Downstairs.

Where Golden Boy would surely be.

**So what did you think? Wow that was three pages long on my Word Document. So why did Jace not want to think about Max? Why did Izzy not probe Clary for answers? What happened on the night Clary refuses to think about? Think about the questions as we read on because I will definitely be answering them. IMPORTANT: I was thinking about having a Beta for this story and was wondering if anyone was interested. Just PM me. Please review!**

**Love you all, **

**TheOneAndOnlyFangirl ;)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello again! So some of the reviews suggested making the chapters longer and I will try my hardest. So again I'm thinking about getting a beta so just PM me. And carebear96, you were correct on one but I'm not going to tell you which ;) LOVE YOU GUYS! Btw I'm just curious if any of my readers are Starkid fans? Who's excited for AVPSY tomorrow? OK back to the point…. Here's chapter 5. Look forward to some Malec, Clace, and maybe even some Sizzy. Answers will be revealed in this chapter. I added in some chapter songs at the end but if I put them here there could be some spoilers;) ENJOY!**

Chapter 5

**Clary's POV**

"You know Iz; I need to use the bathroom real quick. You go on ahead and start breakfast," I hesitantly told Izzy right before we reached the stairs. She carried on without a moment's thought and said she'll see me in a few.

I found the bathroom and stepped inside. Moving in front of the mirror, I gave myself a pep talk. I had no reason to be nervous right? I didn't even need to be embarrassed. It was just a boy, albeit a boy that looked like a golden Greek god, but still a boy. Though not all boys, Greek god or not, acted like an asshat manwhore who just happened to live in your new friends house. Oh boy. I looked up into the mirror and placed my hands on the smooth counter. A smile danced across my face in the mirror. I didn't look like myself, so why should I act like myself. I looked confident and beautiful. I decided to act like it.

Taking a deep breath unlocked the bathroom door and started down the stairs. _Hey _I told myself _He might not even be downstairs. He could still be asleep. _

When I found the enormous kitchen I entered and all my hopes of avoiding Golden Boy dissipated into thin air. I walked in and saw him making breakfast. Damn. He could cook too? Not fair at all. I looked to Izzy and saw her talking to a boy our age who must've been her brother. They were almost identical except he had piercing blue eyes where she had deep brown ones. He was holding hands with an extremely sparkly and flamboyant man.

Izzy must've heard me come in because she turned in her seat and introduced me to everyone. "Guys this is Clary. She is my new best friend and I gave her a makeover this morning. Doesn't she look great?" I saw _him _turn around and smirk. He seemed to falter for a second when he saw me but it went away so quickly I thought I had imagined it.

"Red. So nice to see you again. But you look tired. Did you not get enough sleep after you visited me last night?" Oh God. He did NOT just say that. I turned back to face the table and saw three jaws hanging open with surprise.

"NO! Nothing happened last night! I accidently stumbled into him when I was looking for the bathroom. And my name isn't Red. It's Clary." So much for trying to be confident. I was not expecting him to bring last night up. I still don't know what happened.

"Jace," Why, oh why, did he have to have such a sexy name? The other boy continued to scold him, "Don't tease Izzy's new friend. I'm terribly sorry Clary for Jace being an asshole. He can't help it. I'm Alec and this is Magnus." He gestured to the guy beside him.

"Hello Darling. You may also call me Magnus the Magnificent. Come on Alexander. Let's go to school." Magnus spoke with a faint accent. He got up and grabbed his bag as he walked out the door. Alec soon followed after saying goodbye to Izzy. I took his spot at the table and looked at Izzy, asking for an explanation for why Jace was making pancakes in her house.

"Clary, remember when I said our house is so big because we take in foster kids? Well Jace is my adopted brother. He's been living with us for a while unfortunately." Oh. That explained it…. Kind of. I was still confused about the empty bedroom on Izzy's floor.

"Oh Iz," Jace sighed, placing his hand over his heart as if he actually had one," you know you love me. I mean who could resist this?" he asked while gesturing to his body. I know I couldn't resist looking him over. He was wearing a tight white shirt that showed off his perfect chest and dark blue jeans. It all looked expensive but he could've been wearing sweats and still have looked perfect.

Doing my best to ignore Jace, which was pretty damn hard, I turned to Izzy.  
"So how many other foster children are here? I saw a bedroom on your floor last night when I was looking for the bathroom." It seemed like a harmless question to me, but Izzy's face hardened and her eyes became misty. I backpedaled. "Sorry I didn't mean to pry. You don't have to tell me anything."

Izzy excused herself from the table and ran to the bathroom. Aw shit. This is what happens when I try to make friends. I laid my head in the table forgetting Jace was in the kitchen with me. I messed up.

Then I felt a hand on my arm and I instantly felt better. I looked up to see Gold eyes. The smirk was gone, replaced by a soft smile. "Don't feel bad. It's not your fault. Izzy and Alec had another brother and that was his room. Izzy feels like she's responsible for his death. When she's ready she'll tell you. Don't worry."

I couldn't believe this was the same boy who was acting like an asshat not even five minutes ago. His voice conveyed compassion instead of mockery. We stayed like that for a moment, his hand on my arm, green pouring into gold, before we heard Izzy coming back into the room. He jumped back and returned to making breakfast.

"Hey. Sorry about that. I just get a little emotional sometimes. Are you guys ready to go?" Izzy sniffed and from the look in her eyes I felt like she needed me as much as I needed her. I didn't ruin our friendship, but maybe I had created an opportunity to make it stronger.

Jace quickly handed each of us a pancake and we filed out the door on the way to school. I could tell from a sideways glace that whatever side of Jace I had just seen was gone. His cocky attitude was back and the walls were up. This made me wonder why he was living with the Lightwoods. I didn't really have much time to ponder that though because as soon as we got in the car Izzy slid in next to me and started gushing about all the drama from the first day of school. I locked eyes with Jace in the rear-view mirror and knew she was back to normal. But I also knew that Jace would be back to normal as well.

**********TheOneAndOnlyFangirl**********

I walked into art class with Izzy. I uncovered my painting and inspected it. There were swirls of black and gray to represent my shitty life. I added in a long swirl of red to represent me. I knew if I looked at the painting for too long bad memories from the last time I saw my dad would resurface. I quickly raised my hand and waited for our teacher to come by.

Our teacher insisted we call her Tessa. "Ms. Gray makes me feel old." She was probably In her mid-twenties and she had a picture on her desk of her and two men. One was stunningly beautiful with black hair and blue eyes and the other one was beautifully stunning with silver hair and eyes. Tessa herself had long brown hair and was quite pretty. She was currently reading a book on her desk but she put it down when she noticed my hand.

She came over to me and looked at my painting. After a few minutes I started to get nervous when she muttered," It's beautiful," She then turned to face me," Clary, you have true talent. Do you want to join the art club we have here? We meet every Wednesday after school." I wanted to agree to the offer so badly, but I remembered that Wednesdays were when I visited my mom.

"I'm sorry Tessa, but I already have other arrangements for Wednesdays. Maybe I could just come by to paint during lunch sometimes?" She hastily agreed to that saying she couldn't wait to see what else I could do.

When lunch finally came around I decided not to go to art today but talk to Simon instead. I found him sitting in the same table from yesterday talking to Izzy. I decided to walk slowly so they would have more time to talk. Anyone would see that they had feelings for each other. They were both leaning across the table talking animatedly with their hands. When I sat down next to Simon neither of them noticed me until I cleared my throat, causing both of them to jump then blush.

"So Lovebirds, how has your day been so far?" I asked, causing Simon to blush more and look at the table. Izzy then began to go into great detail over every single little thing that had happened that day even though I'm in every single class with her.

I turned to Simon and asked him quietly how his day has been. He said he would text me later because he was hanging onto every word Izzy said. I don't have my own cell phone because we can't afford it, but Simon let me have his old one and he pays for everything. When I sat at the lunch table I realized how lucky I really was to have a best friend like Simon.

He has been there for me since we were in kindergarten. We were playing hopscotch when a group of girls came over and pushed me. When I fell I got a scrape on my knee and simon carried me to the nurse's office. Since then we have been joined at the hip.

Lunch finally ended and the three of us headed to our next class; math. I usually hate math and Simon has to help me, but since all three of us had this class together it wasn't so bad. We were almost to the classroom when someone knocked me over.

"Oh my God I am so incredibly sorry here let me help you," a deep voice mumbled while a hand shot out to help me  
up. I grabbed the hand and when he helped me stand I looked up to see an attractive boy with messy brown hair and brown eyes staring at me. "I'm Sebastian. I totally didn't mean to knock you over."

I knew Sebastian. He was on the football team and he never made fun of me with everyone else. He actually seemed nice.

"I'm Clary. It's ok. I'm totally a klutz sometimes." I introduced myself and then he smiled at me.

"Well Clary it was nice to meet you. See ya around." After that I was dragged to math by Izzy. When we sat down, Izzy next to me and Simon on the other side, Izzy started freaking out.

"OMG CLARY! That guy was totally into you! You need to talk to him afterschool and get his number!" I just nodded my head as class started, knowing I would never talk to him. He would just leave me if he ever found out who I really was. Who my father was. It was so much easier to just not date or get that close to anyone. Plus I knew guys like that didn't care for girls like me, not really.

The day ended and I knew I had to go home. _It's not home,_ I told myself, _not really. _I dreaded seeing Jonathan, but I knew I had to go back. I walked over to Izzy's car to grab my bags from the shopping trip then found Simon waiting in the front of the school.

"Ready to go home?" Simon asked.

_Not at all._ "Yep! Let's go!" I replied. And with that we started walking towards my own personal hell on Earth.

**Did you enjoy? This is a little bit longer than the other chapters. Its four pages on a Word doc and 2,120 words so far. So if I get 15 reviews I will write in Jace's POV next chapter. If I get 20 I will add in Izzy's. Sound good? I'm still looking for a Beta so please PM me. **

**Chapter songs: (These are just what I listened to while writing)**

**Some Nights – Fun. This is for the beginning **

**Ready To Go – Starkid ( the one from the tour) this is for Clary's pep talk**

**Brighter side of hell- The Parlotones This is for the kitchen scene**

**Madness- Muse This is for Izzy's meltdown**

**Guys like Potter- Starkid This is for how I feel every time Jace is a dick**

**Explorers- The End of the chapter**

**My fault and**

**Hear me - Imagine Dragons These are just ones I love and everyone should check out.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Can I start off by saying that 1,300 people have viewed my story, 25 people have reviewed it, 15 have added it to their favorites, and 27 people have followed it. If you are one of these people I want to say THANK YOU SO MUCH! So as promised this chapter will contain Izzy and Jace's POV. I am still on the lookout for a beta so please PM meJ I love all the reviews I have gotten and everyone has been so supportive. I LOVE YOU GUYS! Just a warning there will be some heavy stuff in this chapter so just know YOU'VE BEEN WARNED.**

**OH and I forgot to do a disclaimer last chapter so here it is- I DO NOT OWN MORTAL INSTRUMENTS OR ANY OF THE SONGS MENTIONED IN THIS OR THE PREIVIOUS CHAPTER. I DO HOWEVER OWN A TOTALLY AWESOME IRON MAN PHONE CASE THAT I HAD TO BRAG ABOUT. BYE.**

Chapter 6

**Jace's POV**

To compensate for whatever had happened in the kitchen this morning, I decided to be extra arrogant today. I wouldn't even look at anyone unless they were a cheerleader or a football player. I walked through the halls like I owned them because, let's face it, I did own them. I kept up with the charade all day and it only faltered once.

I was walking in the hallway after lunch when I saw Sebastian run into Clary. She took his hand and mine clenched into a fist. Why was I being so possessive? She's nothing to me. Then I saw her and Seb talking and she seemed to be happy. It was the happiest I had ever seen her. She had a beautiful smile plastered on her face and her eyes lit up.

Finally Izzy pulled her away and Seb walked up to me. We had been friends since middle school and I don't know why I suddenly hated the sight of him.

"Yo Jace! Did you see me talking to the red head over there? I was thinking it would be a laugh for all of us if I charmed her into going on a date with me," Oh no. I hated where this was going," Then I would tell her to meet me somewhere fancy and I wouldn't show up? We can hide somewhere nearby and watch her wait. You in?"

I don't know why I was so opposed to this. She was just a girl and I have stood up hundreds of girls in the past. I had to keep up the façade. I gave Seb a high five and congratulated him on his idea. Every second of this I began to hate myself more and I still don't know why.

**Izzy's POV**

When I got home I went into my room to take off all my makeup. I looked in the mirror and I hated what I saw. Why couldn't it have been me instead? Max was so much funnier and so much better than I am. If I had left earlier, or if I hadn't waited to call an ambulance, maybe he wouldn't have died.

_ We were going to the mall. I was going to shop while Max looked at comics. We piled in the car and his favorite song came on the radio. We turned it up and both of us were singing along. I didn't see the truck but I sure as hell felt it. The truck came at us from Max's side and he got the worst of it. I dragged him out of the car clutching at him and sobbing. I didn't think to call an ambulance. His eyes fluttered and the blood had soaked my shirt but I didn't know whose blood it was. His eyes closed and he whispered something but I was too hysterical to hear him. His chest shuddered and he didn't open his eyes. He never would. And it was all my fault. _

I crawled over to my bed and climbed inside. This year I had to try to forget. That's why I befriended Clary. She wouldn't pry because she had secrets of her own. I could tell she was hiding something because I remember how Jace acted when he first came here. I didn't care what it was as long as she would stay there for me. I was worried when she mentioned the bedroom this morning that it would hurt our friendship but it seemed to make it stronger. She knows I won't ask if she doesn't.

That night I fell asleep crying with the thoughts of Max in my mind.

**Clary's POV**

I said goodbye to Simon with the promise that I would text him later. Simon knew I had problems at home but he didn't know the extent of them. No one did.

I tried to sneak into the apartment but I had no such luck. "CLARY! GET IN HERE!" Jonathan screamed from the dingy living room. I walked as slowly as possible, trying to prolong the inevitable. He was standing in the middle of the room, surrounded by empty bottles. "COME HERE!" He yelled. When I didn't move fast enough he covered the distance in three strides and grabbed me by my hair.

"IT'S YOUR FAULT. YOU LITTLE BITCH! IF YOU HAD JUST STAYED AWAY THEY WOULDN'T HAVE TAKEN DAD AND MOM WOULDN'T BE IN A COMA. YOU ARE JUST LIKE HER. SELFISH AND STUPID. MAYBE YOU SHOULD BE IN A COMA WITH HER!" With the last sentence he smashed his beer bottle on the table and pushed me to the ground. I blacked out after the first few hits.

**********TheOneAndOnlyFangirl**********

When I woke up everything hurt. My body was on fire and my hair was stuck to my face. I lifted my hand to my head and it came away red. I crawled to the bathroom and looked in the mirror. There was a long cut stretching from my ear to my shoulder. I would never be able to cover this up. I went back into the living room. Jonathan wasn't home thank god. I found my cell phone and checked the time. It was only 10. I had 3 missed texts from Simon. I wouldn't be able to hide this from him. I decided I might as well tell him some of it. Just about my brother, not my dad or mom.

I dialed his number and he answered on the first ring.

"Hey Claire! What's up? What did you want to talk to me about earlier?" When I heard his voice I instantly felt better.

"Simon," I started, my voice thick with the tears threatening to overflow," Simon I need you. Can I come over?" He quickly agreed and I practically ran to his house that was across the street. He was waiting in front of his building and I ran into his open arms. I tried to be quiet as the sobs racked my body. For a minute Simon seemed shocked but then I could feel his hand rubbing smooth circles on my back. He guided me inside and gasped when he saw my face.

"Clary! What happened to you? Just tell me who did this and I will beat them up." The thought of Simon beating someone up brought a smile to my face but I think it may have looked more like a grimace.

"Jo-Jonathan. He was d-drunk." He looked at me sympathetically.

"Come on. Let's get you cleaned up then you can explain things to me if you want." We walked inside and Simon helped me with my cuts and bruises. After that we popped some popcorn and sat on his bed watching Harry Potter all night. Simon and I would talk about random things of no consequence, always avoiding Jonathan. I ended up sleeping in his arms and I felt safer than I had in a long time.

The next day Simon woke me up and I told him I couldn't go to school. He said he would tell Izzy I was sick and not tell anyone about Jonathan. The second Simon left I started towards the hospital. I had to sneak into my room through the fire escape before I could leave to put on my makeup and cover up the cut as much as possible. When I deemed myself presentable I grabbed my bag and left.

The Nurse seemed surprised to see me even though I always visit on Wednesdays. I walked into my mother's room and sat by her bed. Grabbing her hand, I started to tell her about my week.

"I started school again. I even made a new friend, her name is Isabelle and she is wonderful. You'd like her. She also has a brother named Jace," For some reason everything I said to my mom went back to Jace. It must've been the lack of sleep. I sat with my mom for a few more hours and then I walked to Luke's diner.

I grabbed my apron and started to take orders. I was in the middle of picking up someone's dirty dishes when I was enveloped in a bear hug. I turned around and saw Luke beaming down at me.

"Hey kiddo! It's been so long since you've come into work! Is everything alright?" Luke asked me.

"Luke it's been a week," I replied smiling. Luke was like my father and he was always there when I needed him. "And yeah everything's fine. I couldn't come over because I just started school." I explained.

"Oh really? How's school going? Do you like your classes?" Typical Luke. He always asks me about how my life is because I don't have anyone else to ask. I told him all my classes were going well and I had even made a new friend. I finished up my shift and Luke handed me my check.

"Here ya go kid. Don't spend it all in one place. See you soon." I gave Luke a hug.

"Bye! I'll come by as soon as I can!" With that I started walking around New York, avoiding the time when I would have to return to Simon. I wasn't ready to tell him that this wasn't the first time Jonathan had beat me. I wondered around the streets until someone fell into step beside me, surprising me. I looked up and was even more surprised.

"Hey Red. What are you doing here all by yourself?" The Golden God himself asked.

**So what did you guys think? PLEASE REVIEW! And also review if you have any suggestions for future chapters. I hope this answers some of the questions you might have had but not all of them. What happened with her dad? What happened to Jace? Why was he so jealous? The next chapter will have tons of CLACE! WHOOOOP! Please PM me if you are interested in becoming my beta. Love ya!**

**~TheOneAndOnlyFangirl**


	7. Chapter 7

**Is it seriously time for another chapter? Just a heads up everyone it's my spring break right now so that is why I'm able to upload like crazy. So let's recap; Jace is jealous but doesn't know it, Seb is planning something, Izzy feels bad about max, and Clary told Simon a little about Jonathan. I decided to write this chapter to calm myself down. AVPSY was just released and I am fangirling so hard right now. So without further ado, I present to you…..CLACE!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Mortal Instruments or else Jace would be mine.**

Chapter 7

**Clary's POV**

_"Hey Red. What are you doing here all by yourself?" The Golden God himself asked._

Oh god. Seriously? I tried to ignore him and I kept walking. He just kept asking questions, not getting the hint.

"You weren't at school today. Is everything ok?" He asked his voice void of all its usual cockiness. Did he actually care or was he just trying to humiliate me? "Do you want to talk to me about it? I'm a good listener. Or we could do something else if you-"We passed under a street light and he stopped walking, grabbing my arm. He spun me around so I was looking at his chest. He placed his hand under my chin and slowly lifted up my head so I was looking into his gold eyes. I was startled because they were filled with concern. I didn't know what side of Jace I was seeing but it unnerved me.

"Clary," He began, using my real name," Who did this to you?" He asked gesturing to my cut. I tore my face out of his hands. I couldn't tell him the truth but I couldn't lie when I was staring into his golden eyes.

"I fell," How convincing. I needed to do better, "I was on my way to school when I tripped and got cut on some broken glass. You know how clumsy I am." Even I wouldn't believe that but Jace just kept quiet. I could feel his gaze boring into my back.

We kept walking in awkward silence before I turned back around to face him. His beautiful face was crunched up in deep thought, looking nothing like the arrogant asshat I knew. I forgot what I was going to tell him and just looked into his eyes. He came closer and seemed like he wanted to say something as well. I unconsciously took a step forward and he did the same. We were about a half a foot apart and the air was thick with something, but I couldn't tell what. That's when I snapped out of it.

"Jace you don't have to keep following me around. I can walk by myself."

He looked hurt for a moment but he regained his composure. "You sure about that Red? The cut on your neck begs to differ. Just let me walk you home." He seemed like he actually cared. I couldn't let him walk me home because then he would see where I lived.

"How do you know I was going home?" This seemed to confuse him. I answered his unspoken question of where I would be going.

Pointing to the park I pulled out my sketch book." I'm heading over there. You could tag along if you'd like though it's sure to be extremely boring." He looked from my sketch book to the park, understanding what I meant.

"What kind of guy would let a young girl wonder around a park this late at night?" I looked up to see if he was serious and he was. This new Jace was scaring me. Without dwelling on that too much, I walked to the park not checking to see if he was following.

I sat down next to my favorite tree and opened my book to a clean page. Grabbing my pencil, I could feel Jace sit down next to me. We were so close I could feel the heat radiating off his body. I shook my head and got to work. From where we were sitting you could see the New York skyline.

I didn't think, I just drew.

My hand flew across the paper in an elegant dance leaving lines and curves behind that later connected to form a picture. My vision tunneled and suddenly it wasn't Jace sitting next to me, or a tree I was leaning against. It was just me and my pencil and the pad. When the dance came to an end, I was jerked back to reality when a hand was laid on my uninjured shoulder.

"Clary, that's beautiful. I didn't know you could draw." I didn't know what I was feeling inside but I was suddenly angered.

"Yeah well that's because you don't know me at all. What are you even doing here Lightwood?" I knew it was harsh but he didn't have any right to sit here next to me after being such an asshole.

Jace's face turned serious. "I didn't want you to be out here all by yourself. And as for the not knowing you part," he lifted his hand to my face and pushed a stray hair behind my ear." I'd like to." He whispered charmingly. I looked at his face then busted out laughing.

"What?" Jace actually blushed and demanded I tell him why I was laughing.

"Does that really work? Do girls really fall for that? I don't think I've ever heard a cheesier pick up line!" At this Jace started to join in on the laughter. We sat their laughing and it actually wasn't that bad.

"Yeah I guess you're right. It usually works on most girls though." Jace and I must've gotten closer when we were laughing because now I found myself inches from his face. Inches from his lips.

As cliché as it sounds, I found myself replying," I'm not most girls."

Then without warning he leaned in and kissed me. It was everything a first kiss could be without the awkwardness it was expected to have. Jace took my face in his hands and pulled me closer. His lips were soft on mine and I found my hands dropping my sketch book, long forgotten, and winding themselves in his golden hair. We stayed like that for a few minutes, neither of us able to form a coherent thought.

When we pulled apart the reality of what just happened settled in. We both jumped up at the same time. Jace had kissed me. I kissed Jace. The notorious player and heartbreaker. The arrogant jock who just keeps girls around for sex.

I gathered my things and ran off in the other direction as fast as I could, not even looking to see if he was following. Somehow my feet lead me back to my apartment. I sat down on the steps and let it all sink in.

"Clary," Oh not now.

"Stop Jace. You don't have to explain it. It was an accident and it didn't mean anything. You aren't looking for a relation and especially not with a poor outcast like me. I understand." I told him off not even looking at him. "You don't have to explain." I repeated.

"Well I obviously do have to explain because I didn't run 3 blocks just to tell you that. It was an accident, but it meant something. Surely you felt it. That has never happened to me. Surely after knowing me for even a day you know me well enough to know that I don't just kiss girls. I may not be looking for a relationship but that kiss, that kiss wasn't normal. Look at me Clary!"

Surprised by the urgency in his voice I looked up into his eyes. They were filled with an emotion I didn't understand. "Jace, what are you trying to say?"

"I don't know Clary. I don't know." He sat down on the steps next to me," I have never felt like this. It's scaring the hell out of me." Speaking of hell, I could see Jonathan walking up the sidewalk, and he was very, very drunk. This was not good at all. That bastard has the worst timing!

"Jace I am sorry but you have to leave right now. Please just go. I will explain it to you at school tomorrow just leave!" Jace could hear the panic in my voice and followed my eyes to Jonathan. He seemed to understand and he grabbed my hands.

"Clary, don't lie to me. Is he the one who hurt you?" The look in my eyes was enough to answer his question because he pulled me close to him and started to walk in the other direction.

We were too late. Jonathan had seen us, or at least my red hair.

"HEY! Where are you going with my sister? Hey you! Come back here." I became frozen in place from fear but Jace didn't turn around. Even though Jonathan was drunk he was still fast.

I felt a pair of hands grab me and I let out a scream. Jace reacted with lightning speed and pushed Jonathan off of me. Jonathan then punched Jace in the stomach and kicked me down. When I fell I hit me head and the last thing I saw was Jace tackling Jonathan before I blacked out.

**So what did you think? Please review and if I get up to 45 reviews I will put in Jace's POV of the night and if I get up to 55 I will add another kiss ;) I won't post another chapter until Monday morning and then I will be posting every other day because of school. If you have any ideas for where the story should go just PM me because I love to hear what you guys think! So R&R and please share my story! I LOVE YOU GUYS ! **

**~The One And Only Fangirl.**


	8. Chapter 8

**WOW! THANK YOU EVERYONE! I never thought my story would get such positive feedback and I am absolutely ecstatic. Virtual hugs to everyone who reviewed, favorite, or followed my story. Now back to business. This got over 45 reviews so it will start off in Jace's POV. Sadly it didn't get 55 reviews so thanks a lot for cockblocking Jace ;) Love you guys! ENJOY! **

**HUGE THANKS TO MY BETA! THANK YOU **LongLive-MaxRide-TMI-THG-HP **! You Rock!**

Chapter 8

**Jace's POV**

As soon as we broke away from each other I saw her eyes widen in fear.

She jumped up and grabbed her stuff. Before I could explain anything she ran away. I tried my best to run after her but damn, that little red head was fast! And this was coming from the star of the football team.

I chased her into a somewhat scarier part of the city. Was this where she lived? I saw her sit down on the steps of an apartment building. I slowly walked up to her, not wanting to make her disappear again.

"Clary," I started to say, warning her of my presence.

"Stop Jace. You don't have to explain it. It was an accident and it didn't mean anything. You aren't looking for a relationship and especially not with a poor outcast like me. I get it." She didn't look at me while she said this. While most of it was true I didn't want it to be like that with her. I had known her for two days and she was already the most amazing person I had ever met. I am not sure about handling a relationship but i could definitely do a friendship. "You don't have to explain." She repeated in defeat.

Somehow I heard myself saying, "Well I obviously do have to explain because I didn't run 3 blocks just to tell you that. It was an accident; but it meant something and you must have felt it. That has never happened to me. Surely after knowing me for even a day you know me well enough to know that I don't just kiss girls. I may not be looking for a relationship but that kiss, that kiss wasn't normal. Look at me Clary!" I surprised myself. That was the longest I had gone without making a sex reference or making fun of someone, in a long time.

I could physically feel my walls crumbling down and I didn't have the concrete to build them back up.

Her green eyes were filled with uncertainty when she looked up. "Jace, what are you trying to say?" Her question made me think. What was I trying to say? I wasn't ready for a real relationship, hell no. However, I wasn't ready to lose Clary. If my parent's death had taught me anything, it was to value the time you spent with others, and to not take it for granted.

You never knew when the ones you loved would be whisked away from you.

Loved? Where the hell did that come from? I didn't love Clary, I barely knew her.

"I don't know Clary. I don't know," I found myself saying as I sat down next to her, "I have never felt like this. It's scaring the hell out of me." I wanted to grab her hand and never let go, to hold her in my arms and tell her I would figure things out. I kept telling myself I didn't have feelings for her but the little voice in the back of my head kept bringing up that kiss. I have never kissed anyone or been kissed like that. It wasn't full of lust yet it was still as passionate. It was soft and delicate. It wasn't my type of kiss but it was amazing. My whole body had felt like it was on fire.

Suddenly she stiffened next to me. Oh shit did I say that out loud?!

"Jace I am sorry but you have to leave right now. Please just go. I will explain it to you at school tomorrow just leave!" So I didn't say it out loud but why was she freaking out?

I followed her gaze and saw a drunken man staggering towards us. I remember seeing him from somewhere but I can't remember from where.

I turned to face Clary and I grabbed her hands. Ignoring the sparks I felt when it touched her, I quickly asked, "Clary, don't lie to me. Is he the one who hurt you?" I could see the answer in her eyes. Wasting no time I pulled her up and started walking away from the man. Before it even occurred to me to give her my hoodie to hide her hair, he saw us.

"HEY! Where are you going with my sister? Hey you! Come back here." Sister? That was her brother? How could someone hurt their own sister?

I couldn't even imagine laying a finger on Izzy with the intent to cause her pain.

I tried to keep going but Clary froze. Suddenly she was jerked from me and what happened next was a blur. I remember getting in a fight with her brother and knocking him to the ground. I turned to find Clary, scared that she ran away, when I saw her lying on the ground.

My heart stopped and I scooped her up in my hands without a second thought. My feet started running home and looked at my watch. I could probably sneak her in without having to explain to anyone.

She was in my arms when I went inside trying to be as quiet as possible. Going up the stairs, I made sure to skip the creaking step.

Once in my room, I laid her down on my bed and sat in the chair, thinking about what just happened and waiting for her to wake up.

**Clary's POV**

When I woke up I was in a strange room and my head hurt like hell. I rolled over to come face to face with a chest. A warm, muscular, shirtless chest. Oh God. Did I sleep with someone? I looked up past the chest and saw a mop of golden curls. Shit shit shit! DID I SLEEP WITH JACE?

I looked down and saw that I still had all my clothes on. Ok good. I did not sleep with Jace. But we did kiss yesterday. What was that even about? I looked over at the clock to see it was 5 am. How did I even get into Jace's house?

All I remember is blacking out after Jonathan- Jace knew. Jace knew about Jonathan.

I got out of the bed trying not to wake up Jace. I walked into the bathroom connected to his room and I looked in the mirror. I had a cut on my head but it looked like someone had cleaned it up. Jace couldn't have…..could he? I looked down at my clothes. I was still wearing my jeans and band shirt from yesterday. I would have to go home to change. I wonder what happened to Jonathan after I blacked out. I could ask Jace but I wanted to get out before he noticed I was awake.

I crept out of the bathroom only to run into a wall of solid flesh.

Goodbye plan.

"Clary, do you want to talk about it?" His voice was full of concern.

"No." If I told him I knew that whenever cocky Jace came back he would tell all his friends at school.

"Clary I might understand more than you think. I know I'm an ass but that's not the real me. I went through hard things before the Lightwoods adopted me. I can help you."

I felt the anger boil up inside me and I was whisper-yelling at him without thinking about what I was saying. "OH YEAH? You have no clue what it's like to be the reason your mom is in a coma and your dad is in prison! You don't know what it's like to fear coming home every day because your brother drinks his problems away and then beats you within inches of your life! You wouldn't know because you live here in this freaking mansion and you're freaking rich! You are the king of the school and you don't have to worry about people finding out your secret and then becoming even more of an outcast!"

I turned away from his face when I realized what I had said. How could I have been such a freaking idiot! I started towards the door to leave when I felt his hand on my arm.

"Clary wait." I froze in my tracks. Whatever he had to say it had better be good. "You're right. I don't understand what it's like for any of that to happen." His voice was gentle. He took a deep breath then continued." When I was 9 I went to the fair with my parents. It was the best day of my life. Then when we came home we walked in on someone robbing our house. He had a gun and he shot both of my parents and he took me. I guess he couldn't risk me telling anyone. I was forced to live with him until I was 13, when I managed to run away and I found the Lightwoods. That man beat me every day and maybe that's why I'm such of an ass. I didn't want anyone to come close enough to find out; except you."

He pauses as if for him to catch up with what he is saying. "We've known each other for 3 days. Only 3 days. And you already know more about me than anyone else. You're different Clary."

I stared at him in shock while everything sunk in.  
Speechless, I was just speechless.

"Erm Clary, please say something." Jace's eyes searched mine before I replied.

"I'm sorry. " I whispered. He just chuckled.

"For what?"

"For running away after the kiss. For dragging you into my life... For everything."

"Clary," Jace whispered, coming in close and wrapping his arms around me," One thing you will never ever have to apologize for, ever, is dragging me into your life. I have never felt this comfortable with anyone else. The Lightwoods don't even know my full story. Please, just don't leave. Not yet."

Jace rested his forehead on mine, and I leaned in closer.

"Never," I whispered into his ear.

**What did you think? Please R&R! If you want me to read your story just PM me and I'll check it out! THANKS EVERYONE!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Has it really been 5 days? I apologize for taking longer than usual to update but I have Drumline afterschools and I was also reading CLOCKWORK PRINCESS! OMG. I'm not emotionally stable enough to talk about it yet. I'll tell you what. If I get 65 reviews by the next time I update, **I'LL **ADD WILL TO THE STORY. Maybe change things up a bit? So I hope you enjoy this CLACE! R&R please! LOVE YOU GUYS! I also want to thank my amazing Beta, LongLive-MaxRide-TMI-THG-HP! Love ya! **

**~TheOneAndOnlyFangirl**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN THE MORTAL INSTRUMENTS L**

Chapter 9

Clary's POV

I wasn't used to this new Jace, but I liked it. He seemed so caring and relatable. I was completely aware of the fact that this Jace would most likely disappear the moment I walked through the doors of school, yet part of me refused to acknowledge it.

Most of the day was spent talking by Jace and me. He told his mom he was feeling ill and couldn't make it through school. She didn't even question him and we were left home in peace. Izzy had almost walked in on Jace and me kissing, because let's face it, it'd be impossible to spend a day with Jace without a little kissing. Luckily Jace heard her coming and I hid in the closet, feeling incredibly stupid.

Every inch of contact between us made goose bumps erupt on my skin and chills run down my spine. Our bodies seemed to gravitate towards each other unconsciously, uncontrollably. When we kissed my brain melted into mush and there was nothing but the sound of our hearts  
beating.

Even though kissing Jace was truly amazing, just talking with him and simply lying next to each other in his bed was of equal amazement. I learned so much of him; he was afraid to let people in, hence the asshat attitude; he was a skilled pianist; he loved football, but  
couldn't see himself doing it for a career anymore. When I asked him about the last one he just smiled and shook his head. That left me confused.

Around noon we decided to take a walk around New York, just to clear our heads. We held hands the whole way and came to a stop in a beautiful park. I could feel my fingers twitching, a habit I picked up whenever I wanted to draw the scene in front of me. Sitting beneath a  
tree, we just listened to the sound of each other's breathing. I was perfectly content with sitting like this until Jace broke the silence.

"Clary, do you want to talk about last night? I just want to help you." I looked over at his face then down at my hands before answering. I decided that just telling the truth would be the best  
way; it wouldn't hurt to leave out my mom and dad.

"I live with my brother, Jonathan, you've met him. We have been living alone for a few years. Jonathan started to drink a lot and he quit his job. Then he started to hurt me." The words taste foreign on my tongue; never have they crossed my lips, "At first it was just a  
slap every other week but then it became more frequent," I took a deep breath before continuing." It got to the point where I would get hurt every single night, just because I looked like my mother. He did other things that I can't talk about but you are the only one to know about  
any of this. My best friend Simon knows I have trouble at home but he doesn't know much."

I waited for his response. When he spoke again his voice sounded tight. His beautiful face was pained. "He did this to you every night?" I nodded solemnly, "And you haven't told anyone. Clary this is serious. We can have him arrested. I can help you! You never have to see that bastard again. I-"

"Jace!" I interrupted him," You can't tell anyone! If the police arrest Jonathan I won't have a guardian! I will be taken to an orphanage and put in the system. I will have to leave and I might never see you again."

He didn't say anything to this. I knew he understood even if he wasn't happy about it.

"Fine. But eventually you will have to tell someone. And where will you stay? Please don't tell me you are going back there. "I had to think about this for a second. The obvious choice was Simon, but I didn't know how to ask him without explaining why. I also wondered how Jace would feel about that. I tried to compromise.

"I have a friend's house I can stay at, but I can also spend the night with 'Izzy' as much as possible without it being suspicious. I can go back to the apartment only when absolutely necessary, like for clothes or to make sure Jonathan is still alive."

I was joking when I said the last part but Jace was not in a joking mood. He agreed to my idea and then we sat in silence. I couldn't stand it anymore and I finally had to ask." Jace?" he turned and looked down at me." What happens to..to this?" I asked gesturing between us," When we return to school will it be like it was before? You with your Jocks and sluts and me with my art nerds and video game geeks? What is going to happen?"

He didn't respond right away, but I felt his body stiffen. I tried to hold back a tear as I knew what answer was coming. It was stupid to believe otherwise. Just plain stupid to believe he would want to make this…whatever it was, public.

"I don't even know what to call this," he finally responded, his voice cool and calculated," I have different feelings for you Clary. I have never felt like this before in my entire life. I just don't think it would be a good idea to tell the world yet. It would-"

I interrupted him for the second time that evening. "It would what? Ruin your image? Am I too poor for you Jace? Too Ugly? You know what, just forget it." With that I jumped up to walk off. I was being overly dramatic but his words hurt.

Before I could walk off I felt a slender hand close around mine.

"Geez Clary would you let me finish? I was going to say that if people found out they would try to tear us apart. I know for a fact that most of the cheerleaders would be even uglier to you than they are now, and almost none of the football players would pass you without a hurtful comment. I don't want them to know until we are both ready for that. I don't want to lose you when I've just found you Clary. And as for your other questions, I don't give a damn for how  
much money you have. You are the most beautiful girl I have ever seen inside and out. I can be myself with you and you alone."

By the time he finished my cheeks were wet. I hadn't even realized that I was crying. I just walked into his open arms and we stood there, me crying and him patting my hair. I whispered up to him, "Jace Lightwood, that was the sweetest thing anyone has ever said to me. I know it's going to be hard but I'm willing to try for you. You are going to have to trust me on something's, like Jonathan. I just want to be yours, and for you to be mine."

With that he leaned down until his lips found mine and we kissed while the sun was setting, making me feel like I was in a cliché chick flick. We held on to each other, two broken souls that had latched on to each other, knowing that if we let go, we would fall apart again.

**You like? Please review for Will. He loves you.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hello lovelies! I'm still waiting for enough reviews to add in Will, but I kinda introduced him in this chapter. This week I'm going to be super busy with THE HOST! And I'm also majorly excited for the NEW SEASON OF DOCTOR WHO! Do I have any Whovian readers? And if so what country are you from? This chapter is slightly longer ( 5 pages on a word doc) and is leading up to A MAJOR EVENT. Hope you guys enjoy! Love ya!**

**Special thanks to my beta!** **LongLive-MaxRide-TMI-THG-HP** **go read her stories!**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN STAR WARS OR THE MORTAL INSTUMENTS OR THE INFERNAL DEVICES. If I did Will would be mine. **

When it was time to leave the park I had Jace drop me off at Simon's house, giving him a goodnight kiss and a promise to text him later.

I knocked on the door and to my utter surprise it was Izzy who answered it. She was dressed in sweats yet somehow still looked like a model. When she saw me she started to blush and gave me a small greeting.

"Oh! Um… Hi Clary! What are you doing here?" She stammered.

I gave her a patronizing look. "I could ask you the same thing. Is Simon home?" She didn't have to answer because right then Simon's unruly hair popped up behind her.

"I have a twenty but not a ten. Do you have any change?" He looked up," Oh Clary! You aren't the pizza guy. Where were you today?" His face was scrunched up with worry and I instantly felt a twinge ofguilt.

I didn't tell him where I was. I gave him a look that said I would explain later, once Izzy had left. He gave a slight nod and turned to Izzy but before he could say anything Izzy grabbed my hands and pulled me inside.

"Come on in. We were about to start watching Star Wars. Simon promised he would show me what it was." Izzy said brightly. I couldn't stop the laugh that bubbled in my throat. Izzy? Watching Star Wars? This I had to see.

"Pass me another slice." Simon grumbled from my right. We were sitting on the couch watching the final movie. Izzy was between Simon and me, her head in his lap.

"Simon you ate the last piece three hours ago." There was a sigh of disappointment and I heard Izzy yawn. She slowly got up and seemed dazed. She checked her phone and jumped.

"I've got 6 missed calls and 14 texts from Alec! He probably thinks I'm dead or something! I'm sorry Simon but I have to go! I had so much fun." With that she bent down and gave him a kiss. Feeling embarrassed I turned away until I felt Izzy hug me. "Bye Clary see you tomorrow at  
school or I guess just later today."

I chuckled silently and turned to see Simon sitting dazed, his hand touching his lip. I waved my hand in front of his face and he snapped out of it.

"Sorry for not telling you where I was Simon. I totally forgot. I went to see my mom and then I went for a walk and just got distracted." I slowly came to a stop after seeing the look of disbelief on his face.

"You're trying to tell me you got distracted for TWO WHOLE DAYS? 'cause that's how long you were gone Clary. Shit I had thought something horrible had happened! You show up to my house injured and crying then disappear for two days! Was it Jonathan? Clary I'm not as  
dumb as I seem. It was obvious something was up when you kept asking to stay over all summer. Did you really think your best friend wouldn't notice the bruises? I just thought it would be better if I let you handle it. I gave you your space but if he is still hurting  
you I can't sit around and watch."

I stared at him in shock. He knew. Did I just have a sign on my forehead that read, " ABUSED"? I couldn't find the words to say so I just wrapped my arms around him and muttered, "I am so sorry." I slowly started to cry and he held onto me until it passed. I looked at the TV and realized the movie was over and the screen was blue.

I took a deep breath and looked back at Simon. He was there for me all this time and I had abandoned him without a second thought for a boy I hadn't even known for a week. Simon pulled back and looked me in the eyes, "You can tell me anything. I have been here for you since we were little kids; I'm not going to leave now."

"You saw the bruises and cuts and you know that it's Jonathan's fault. I just felt if I told everything to you that you would treat me differently," he tried to argue this but I held up my hand to stop him. "Let me finish. I felt that it made me less of a person but recently I have come to see that it isn't my fault. The only thing we can do is avoid him. If anyone else finds out I will be taken away and won't be able to see you or anyone anymore."

He stared me down with the same reaction Jace had; resigned with my logic yet unhappy with how much sense it made. Then I found myself comparing Jace and Simon, though the two were nothing alike. Jace was a jock and cocky, while Simon was lanky and socially awkward. Then I  
found myself thinking of Izzy and I was jealous. She was becoming really close to Simon when I needed him most. She had the ability to take away the two people that actually cared about me.

Simon broke my train of thought by suggesting we go to bed. It was pretty late and I would probably have to go to school tomorrow. Once we were upstairs I laid down on Simon's bed while he was in the shower. With my phone pulled out I started to text Jace.

Clary: Hey : ) How are you ?

Jace: Hey. I'm fine. Just came home to find my brother making out with his boyfriend on the table. I think I'm scarred for life.

Clary: um….wow? I wish you were here. I actually saw your sister here…it was awkward. I also told Simon about Jonathan.

Jace: Well that explains why she came home late. What did you tell him?

Clary: I told him that he hurt me and I can't do anything because I'll have to leave.  
Jace: How did he take it?

Clary: He said he had guessed something was going on.

Clary: Oh I have to go. Simon is coming. See you tomorrow.

Jace: See you Clary. Sweet dreams.

I set down my phone and snuggled into the blankets. Simon came and laid down next to me. Most people think it's strange that Simon and I have sleepovers but for us it's become normal. When we share a bed it's not romantic but more like a brother and sister.

Or at least how a brother and sister should be, I think to myself grimly.

*****TheOneAndOnlyFangirl*****

The next morning Simon waited for me to sneak into the apartment and pick up some clean clothes. When I was dressed and ready we made our way to school. I didn't know what to expect. Would Jace acknowledge me at all? I decided not to get my hopes up as I made my way inside.

I walked into my art class and sat down. Tessa walked up to me and started telling me about how today was the last day to finish the project and that I could come in during lunch to work on it if I needed. I thanked her and picked up my brush, twirling it in my fingers while I inspected my painting. I didn't see a lot that needed to be done.

An idea popped into my head so quickly I almost gasped. It would be perfect. My painting was already made up of swirling gray and black with a red line dancing through the center. I dipped my brush in the gold paint and slowly painted a thin line that twirled with the red, intertwining.

Perfect.

Izzy was talking to me non-stop about Simon. I mostly tuned it out until she grabbed my arm, a look of panic on her face. "Clary, do you think Simon likes me? Will he ask me out?"

At this I was silent for a moment. I knew Simon liked her from the kiss last night. I had assumed they were already dating. I thought about Simon's personality before answering, "Izzy I saw you and Simon kiss last night and he wouldn't kiss you unless it meant something. But I think that he will be too scared to ask you out in case you say no. You have to take charge and ask him out."

She nodded in understanding as we made our way into the cafeteria.  
What I saw made me freeze. It was like everything was in slow motion. My world came slowly crashing down, because there, in the middle of the cafeteria was Jace.

Jace, with the head cheerleader sitting on his lap kissing like there was no one else in the room. They came up for air and I saw Jace's head turn and his eyes locked with mine. He was up in a second, pushing Aline from his lap but it was too late. I was already gone.

I ran without a destination in mind. I ended up in the art room.

"Oh Clary! I didn't know you were coming in for lunch! I thought you  
finished your painting." I had walked in on Tessa talking to a man with dark hair and blue eyes. For some reason he reminded me ofJace but I couldn't say why.

"Is it alright if I work on something else then? Just to clear my head?" Tessa nodded and told me I was always welcome to work on something in here. I walked over to the supply closet and got out some paper and charcoal.

I lost track of time and soon the bell was ringing. I wasn't going to go back to class with Jace around. I quickly shoved the paper in my bag without looking at it and walked out the door, furious with Jace. How could he sit there and kiss another girl when just last night it was me he was kissing? He probably didn't mean anything he said. It was probably a dare from one of his friends.

I was rushing to the front door, almost there, when I saw a dark headed figure approaching me. "Hey Clary!" Sebastian called out. I slowly stopped just to see what he wanted. "I was wondering if you would like to go on a date with me sometime?" Jace's face instantly popped into my head. He wouldn't want me to say yes.

"Yeah that'd be great," I replied." See you later."

I ran through New York and came to a stop in front of my apartment. Without thinking about Jonathan, I walked up the stairs and unlocked the door. I was halfway to my room when I noticed Jonathan blocking the door. While I was thinking about Jace it never once occurred to me that he would be home.

He started to walk towards me and I backed up against the wall, dropping my bag. In the back of my mind I noticed that the contents had spilled onto the floor.

"Dear sister, I didn't like it when you had your friend beat me up. But look. He isn't here. He can't save you from me again." It took everything I had to not scream as Jonathan came even closer.

Why did Jace have to be such an ass?

**R&R PLEASE! Even the smallest reviews make my day : ) LOVE YA **


	11. Chapter 11

**I'M SO SORRY FOR TAKING SO LONG! Hopefully this chapter will make up for it! We have Jace's, Will's, Clary's and Magnus' POV! Please PM me with suggestions for the story! Also special thanks to my beta! Thanks a ton! LOVE YOU GUYS!  
R&R**

Chapter 11

**Jace's POV**

It felt wrong. All of it. I didn't like kissing her, talking to her, or even looking at her anymore. It was all wrong.

Aline was just nothing like Clary. I didn't know why I let her kiss me. Some part of me thought that I had to keep up appearances, not make it look like I was losing my cool, yet wasn't all that worth losing for Clary?

I was about to push Aline off of me when Clary appeared in the corner of my eye. I turned to smile at her when I realized my lips were occupied. Oh no! How is this going to look to her? She turned around and bolted out of the cafeteria, a flash of red and green. This is not good.

I got up and ran to the hallway, searching for her. She wasn't anywhere, even in the girl's bathrooms. I definitely know she wasn't there and now I have the bruises to prove it. Damn can those girls hit hard.

I heard the bell ring and an idea popped into my head. I rushed to the art room and froze at what I saw.

"Will? What are you- Why are you here?" I stammered out, completely caught off guard.

"Well, if it isn't my favorite cousin. I'm here to see Ms. Tessa of course," he replied with a sly wink to the art teacher. I ignored him and directed my attention to the teacher.

"Ms., have you seen Clary here? Do you happen to know where she went?" She seemed surprised that I was asking about Clary.

"She came in here for lunch but said she wasn't feeling to well and that she was going home. Is everything ok?" Damn. Clary was so upset that she was going home. Home to Jonathan. I had to get there before anything happened. Will brought me back to reality.

"Hey are you alright? You've gone pale." WILL! Thank God he was here. My cousin Will was a detective and he was actually the one assigned to my parent's case. I hadn't seen him in a long time, but before I could ask about his sudden visit I had to ask him something more important.

"Will I need your help," I cleared my throat before continuing, "Clary is in danger. Her brother is dangerous and we need to go get her before anything can happen. Will you help me?"

He was suddenly all business. He asked me if he would need backup and I didn't know how to answer. He just ordered some anyway in case. I think I was going into shock_. Clary. My Clary was in danger. _

I vaguely remember Will pulling me into the squad car before rushing off. I mumbled out her address and the next thing I knew we were there.

"Stay in the car," Will ordered as he rushed inside. _Like hell._ I ignored his command and slowly got out. Part of my brain acknowledged the other cop running in.

_My fault_. If anything happened it was my fault.

Somehow I managed to break out of my dazed state when I heard shouts and a call to get the ambulance. I sprinted the last few steps and past the door that had been knocked off its hinges.

Blood. There was blood everywhere. Clary was lying on the floor, pale and unmoving. Someone had wrapped her lower body in a blanket and she was shivering, which let me know she wasn't dead.

I stood there starring at her for what felt like hours. I came so close to losing her. Then, I was then being shoved aside and she was being lifted into a stretcher. Whoever pushed me had knocked me into the wall. I slid down and came to a stop at the bottom. My hand wrapped around a piece of paper.

It was drawn by Clary, I knew that instantly. The paper seemed to have captured an angel, its wings bent towards the ground, face ashen. It was so beautiful and so tragic. The picture just reminded me of how much I screwed up; of how it was my entire fault this happened to her.

I walked around in a heavy daze, not really sure of my surroundings. I'm fairly certain I almost got ran over by multiple cabs but I made it to the hospital they rushed Clary to in one piece. When I walked up to the front desk the nurse started fixing her hair and pushing her chest out. I barely even noticed.

"I'm here to see Clary. Clary Fray. She was rushed into here." I didn't know how long it had been, "a while ago."

"Clary...lemme see." She replied in a heavy Jersey accent while typing something into the computer. "Clary is in ICU right now but if you are willing to sit in the waiting room I'll be happy to come get you when she's out. Are you her brother?"

I didn't care how long I had to wait. I was just glad she was alive, even if she was in intensive care. "Thank you, and no, I'm not her brother," I didn't even pause before continuing, 'I'm her boyfriend."

*****TheOneAndOnlyfangirl*****

**Will's POV**

"Jonathan Morgenstern, you are charged with the abuse of your sister, Clarissa Fray. We have reviewed your case and you are found guilty." The judge hit his gavel on the table and the room dispersed, my team coming over to congratulate me. The case had been short and the arrest easy: the evidence was clear as glass. We had walked in on the guy beating his younger sister to death.

His younger sister; who apparently my cousin had a thing for. I knew it was my responsibility to tell him, but I saw the way he looked at her. The love in his eyes that wasn't clouded by lust like it usually was for girls. It was literally my job to tell him seeing how I was the leading detective on his parent's case, but I couldn't do it, not yet.

He almost lost the only person he loved; I wasn't going to be the one to tear her away from him.

**Clary's POV**

When I woke up all I saw was white and my whole body felt like it had been hit by New York traffic. At first I thought I was in heaven, but heaven couldn't possibly hurt this much, or smell this bad.

A hospital. That's why it smelled familiar. I was in a hospital. Disoriented, I tried sitting up but was pushed back down by a pair of hands resting at my shoulders. "Oh no you don't. You need to rest up."

I turned my head and opened my eyes completely. I saw a pair of thin hands, tan arms, and a fit body. I lifted my gaze higher until my green eyes looked into gold ones. I tried to speak but was stopped by a blazing pain in my throat and even my chest. It hurt to even breathe. What happened to me?

Jace, as if hearing my unasked question, started to explain. "You were found in your apartment with Jonathan. Now you don't have to worry about him, he's in prison. You have a broken leg and arm, three broken ribs, a concussion, and internal bleeding. You also have a ton of bruises around your throat and, well, your whole body. You have been unconscious for a whole week."

A WEEK? What did he do to me? All of a sudden the flashbacks came pouring into my mind and I instantly blocked them out. I wasn't going to remember something as horrific as that.

Along with blocking out the horrible memories of Jonathan, I also tried to block out the images of Jace locked in an embrace with Aline. How could he sit here like nothing happened? I put on my best glare and looked him dead in the eyes.

"Out. Now." I ordered in my strictest tone, ignoring the pain. I didn't care how sorry he was.

"Clary I don't know how much you saw but I swear-" Oh god. I was tired of this bullshit already.

"I saw enough Jace. I know we weren't going to tell everyone but you could have at least kept your hands off the school slut! If you think you can just go around kissing other girls when you are in a relationship then you are going have to think again. I can't believe I trusted you! What kind of person do you think I a-umph,"

I was interrupted from my little tirade by a pair of lips crashing into mine with such ferocity I couldn't think for a moment. I melted into two strong arms then I pulled back with a speed that surprised even me. Then I felt a stinging pain in my hand and was surprised even more.

I looked at the now red mark on Jace's face forming into the shape of a hand. My hand. I looked down in amazement. I slapped Jace. I was overcome with a sense of accomplishment and pride. Maybe now he'll get the message. The look on his face was pure astonishment.

"That hurt!" Ok. I knew I was small but did I really seem that weak? He looked more annoyed than pissed so I drew back my arm and slapped him again, on the other cheek.

"Out," I added so that he would perhaps get the message. His face fell and so did my heart as he left the room with one last look at my face. When the door shut you could hear the sound of my heart shattering into hundreds of different pieces.

**Magnus' POV**

"It's killing me Mags. Jace is heartbroken and Izzy keeps shutting herself into her room all day every day. They are so broken. I don't think anything can fix them this time." I hated seeing Alexander like this. It caused me so much pain. He cared so much about his family; so much it caused him pain to see them upset. I knew no amount of glitter would cheer him up.

"Alec, honey, we are all damaged. Everyone. We can try to find someone to help us rearrange the pieces but as human beings we won't ever be whole. We will always find fault and always assign blame. You can't beat yourself over what happens to others, only over what you didn't do to help them. Think about anything you could do to put another piece back into place, but don't even consider trying to make them whole again. Some pieces can't be put back together again. Hopefully one day they will find someone who loves them as much as I love you."

Wow. I can be deep sometimes. That shocked even me. I guess my philosophy class was paying off after all. Alec seemed to think about what I had said, and his face suddenly brightened.

"I think I can help cheer them both up, but I'm going to need your help." I didn't care what he made me do, as long as I could see him smile again.

"Count me in." He slowly started to grin.

"Oh and Magnus?" he asked.

I replied hesitantly. "Yes sweetheart?"

"I love you too."

**SO MUCH IS HAPPENING! What is Will hiding? Will Clary forgive Jace? Where will Clary live? WHAT IS OUR SNEAKY SEXY ALEC PLANNING? CAN YOU EVER HAVE TOO MANY FEELS? The answer to the last question is no. PLEASE PM ME IF YOU HAVE ANY IDEAS FOR WHAT ALEC'S PLAN SHOULD BE! I will try to write quickly but it is Easter weekend AND the host comes out AND THE NEW SEASON OF DOCTOR WHOOOOOO! AHHHHH! LOVE YOU GUYS! Thank you so much for reading! PLEASE REVIEW! Happy Easter!**


	12. Chapter 12

**THIS IS THE LONGEST CHAPTER I HAVE EVER WRITTEN! I hope you all enjoy it! I was sick from school today so I had time to write this. Please R&R and feel free to share your ideas!**

** DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THE MORTAL INSTUMENTS, THE INFERNAL DEVICES, THE HOST, OR JAKE ABLE. Unfortunately my friend Shelby owns him. JK**

Chapter 12  
**Clary POV**  
I was released from the hospital a few days later, after they took various tests. I didn't know where I could go. I didn't want to see Jace and some part of me didn't want to see Simon either. He came to visit me in the hospital but only with Izzy.

I didn't have to wonder much longer because a police officer caught up to me as I was walking out of the hospital.

"Clary Fray? Hello I'm Will Herondale, the detective that found you and put your brother behind bars."

This was the man who was sitting with Tessa in the art room. Didn't Jace mention his mom's maiden name was Herondale? I didn't know he had any siblings.

"Umm Hi," I hesitantly replied, unsure of what he wanted.

He seemed unfazed by my lack of conversation. '"Anyways I'm here to help you find a place to live. "

Oh. I guess that made sense. I didn't answer; I just stood there waiting for him to suggest someplace dreadful and scary.

He took my silence as a cue to keep talking.

"Well it seems like you have some good friends Clary. Maryse and Robert Lightwood are foster parents as you might know. It seems Izzy convinced them to take you in. "

The Lightwoods? I didn't even think to ask Izzy: it seemed like it had been forever since our sleepover. So much had changed.

I had changed.

"Are you sure? Did they mean now? What if they changed their minds what if...?" I was filled with paranoia. What if they didn't like me?

"Clary I wouldn't worry. The Lightwoods are great people and I'm sure they have no problem taking you in. "It wasn't the Lightwoods I was worried about.

I guess I wasn't really in a spot to be picky. It was either the Lightwoods or the orphanage. I sure as hell wasn't going to be an orphan. I still had my mom, but she wasn't exactly fit to take care of me anymore.

"Can I go by my apartment I grab some stuff first? How soon do I need to be over there?"

"Sure I'll drive you over there. We can take our time. I know it's hard to get used to this. Jace went through the same thing you know. He'll be there to help you. "

Oh he'll be there alright. But I don't want his help. Not yet.

*****The One and Only Fangirl *****

After going to the apartment and packing my few belongings and the clothes Izzy had bought me, I found myself standing in front of the Lightwoods mansion. I could see a woman who looked shockingly like Izzy standing with a man who had his hand on her shoulder. They both looked like strict people and I felt intimidated.

What if they decided they didn't like me?

"CLARY!" I heard Izzy scream then saw her jet black hair bolt from behind her parents towards me. She captured me in a bear hug and I had to struggle for breath.

"Still….Not….Healed…..Can't…Breath." I managed to wheeze out. Man was she strong.

"OH! Sorry Clary! I'm just so glad to see you! I was so worried about you! But now you get to live here and we can have a slumber party like, every night! I can do your hair and makeup every morning! Won't it be fun?" I found myself nodding but my attention was elsewhere.

Maryse and Robert were walking towards me and right behind them was Jace and Alec. My eyes were drawn to Jace. His eyes were closed off and I knew he was waiting until we were alone to talk to me.

"You must be Clary! I'm Maryse and this is Robert. We are so sorry to hear about what happened to you but we are more than happy to let you stay with us for however long you need to! We already set up a room for room. Well it was mostly Izzy. She took control. Here, Jace and Alec can get your bags. And I'll show you around the house." Her voice seemed kinder than her face portrayed. I looked back as she grabbed my elbow lightly and led me into the house. Jace grabbed my bag with a small smirk on his face.

Maryse showed me the kitchen, media room, living room, and dining room on the first floor. We moved up to the second floor where Izzy and her old brother used to live. Maryse led me into the room right next to Max's and across from Izzy's. She pointed up to the third floor.

"That's where Jace and Alec sleep. Robert and I are on the fourth floor if you ever need anything. Dinner will be ready in an hour so feel free to make yourself comfortable."

I walked into my new room and lay down on the bed, observing it.

It was almost the size of my old apartment. There was a large window on one wall that looked out to the pool and the gardens. My bed was pushed against the wall facing the desk and dresser. There was a walk-in closet and bathroom next to the dresser. The bed was covered in a black comforter with green designs. I looked around and saw that the walls were the opposite; Green with black designs. I wondered how long it had taken Izzy to do all this. It touched me to see someone care so much as to do all of this for me.

Just then my door creaked open and I was surprised to see Alec's head pop around the corner.

"Can I come in?" he asked earnestly.

"Sure. I was just taking all of this in. Seems too good to be true."

"Yeah it's a lot to take in but you get used to it." I nodded and waited for him to explain further. He stood with his back against the wall looking around, seeming very uncomfortable. Then with a sigh he pushed himself off the wall and came over to the bed.

"Mind if I sit?"

"No not at all." I scooted over to make room for him. I gave him time to explain whatever he came into here for.

"I'm not really good with words but I wanted you to know if you need someone to listen you can come to me. Izzy can be a little overbearing and well Jace is…Jace. I know it's hard to let people in but you can consider me as your older brother." He seemed to realize the how I would take the last sentence and quickly moved on. "You can come tell me anything and I'll listen. Help you out as much as I can. Even though it's not official you're part of our family now."

I was accepted. Wow. Alec was being so genuinely sweet. I wondered if he ever got teased because of his boyfriend. My heart went out to him and I knew we would be friends.

"Thanks Alec. It's nice to know someone is there for me." We sat there for a moment in a comfortable silence. With Alec I didn't feel like I had to make conversation because he was just as much of an introvert as I was. After a few moments he jumped up.

"I forgot to tell you! Dinner's ready." He flashed me a rare smile and we walked downstairs to the dining room. There was a huge table in the middle of the room and Maryse was just setting the last dish on the table. Robert and Izzy were already seated but Jace was nowhere to be found.

I sat down next to Izzy, across from Robert. Once everyone aside from Jace was seated we started to pass the food around and dig in. Maryse had made pot roast with gravy, rice, rolls, and fresh green beans. It was the best meal I had eaten since the last thanksgiving my family spent together.

"So Clary, do you like your room?" Maryse asked from the seat at the head of the table. I nodded enthusiastically.

"I love it. Thank you so much for doing all this. It means so much to me. I don't even know how to thank you." Her face lost some of the edge it had and she actually looked like a mother.

"Sweetheart you don't have to thank us. We want you to stay here and be as comfortable as possible. It's our pleasure to have you here." I heard a scoff and turned to see Jace almost done with his meal. When did he get here? And how did he eat so quickly? I looked back down at my plate and finished everything else.

Once everyone was done eating Izzy brought out a cake.

"Don't worry everyone! I bought this at the bakery." A sigh of relief went through the room. We stuffed ourselves on cake and once again I noticed Jace was missing. What was his deal?

When dessert was finished, I walked upstairs with Izzy. I promised her I would let her get me ready for school but that I was really sleepy and needed a full nights rest. She quickly hugged me goodnight and I went into my new bedroom.

Everything was happening so quickly. I had a new family, a new house. I needed something familiar. I pulled my phone out of my bag and called Simon.

We talked for an hour about nothing of consequence. It felt nice to talk to Simon again without worrying about Jonathan. It felt even better to realize I never had to see him again.

I fell asleep with the phone next to my head, listening to Simon talk about World of Warcraft. Something's will never change.

*****TheOneAndOnlyFangirl*****

The next day of school wasn't any different than before. I didn't really have enough friends for my absence to be noticed and my teachers felt so bad for me they didn't give me much make-up work.

Jace locked eyes with me multiple times during the day but I never talked to him. I didn't know what to say? That I was still crazy about him? How I thought about him all the time? How could I tell him that my heart was broken and continued breaking every time I saw him?

Ignoring him was better than confronting him at least. It gave me a sliver of hope that things could go back to before, when Jace didn't know my name.

Once I got home Izzy whisked me out of the house saying we were going to go see a movie. I told her I just wanted to rest but she wouldn't hear it. With a sly wink to Alec she dragged me out of the house, I was left completely confused.

"Isn't Jake Able such a hottie? That movie was A-mazing!" It was true that the movie she took me to was pretty good. It was about aliens invading Earth and this girl gets possessed. The alien in her body falls in love with a hot guy while the girl she is possessing was already in love with another hot guy. Needless to say it was an awesome movie.

"So why did you want to see this all of a sudden? Couldn't you have seen it with Simon?" I asked her while she was unlocking the door. She just smiled to herself. I could hear loud music coming from the house and saw flashing lights. Oh no. That sneaky bitch!

"No Izzy. Please don't tell me you are throwing a party!?" She looked at me sympathetically and pulled me into the house.

"It was Alec's Idea. He wanted to cheer everyone up. Now come on! Any party Magnus plans is a good party!" Izzy disappeared into the room, merging with the many sweating teens on the makeshift dance floor.

I walked over to the punch table and stood watching the crowd. I wasn't really a big party goer. Simon and I never got invited to them anyways. I stood there for a while until I felt someone come up next to me.

I looked over and saw Sebastian. Last time I saw him it was on the day Jace kissed Aline. Seb had asked me out. I thought about it for a second and saw Jace in my peripheral vision He was glaring at Sebastian and me. If he could kiss other girls surely I could have some fun as well.

I grinned at Sebastian. "Hey Seb! Enjoying the party?"

"It's ok," he replied," But it's better now that you're here." I gave a fake little giggle and bumped his shoulder with mine, casually moving closer to him. He suddenly reached out and took my hand. His grasp was tight and his hands were too cold but I didn't say anything.

"Clary, would you meet me on the dance floor in 5 minutes. Save the last dance for me?"

I agreed and he walked back into the crowd. What was that about? Is it really possible that he could like me? Maybe I wasn't as big of an outcast as I thought. I waited until 5 minutes had passed and walked over to find Seb. He was standing in a circle with a group of friends. I tapped his shoulder and he turned around, roaring with laughter.

"Did you really think I would dance with someone like you?" He shouted above the music, drawing everyone's attention. What was going on? Was this all some kind of joke?

"Oh Look!" Aline squealed, clutching to Sebastian's shirt, clearly drunk, "Its little orphan Annie! The Lightwood's only took you in because they felt bad for you. Who else would want you? A short, flat chested girl." She laughed with everyone else as if that was the funniest joke she had ever heard.

My cheeks were burning and I knew they were as red as my hair. I heard them laughing and I was turning away when someone reached out and grabbed my arm.

"Little red, we never got to dance. Come on. Dance for us," Sebastian wouldn't let go of my arm and his words were slurred. Was it really possible for him to have become this drunk since we were talking five minutes ago?

"Let go of me." I growled. They all couldn't seem to stop laughing. I noticed that the music had stopped and most people were looking at us.

"Or what? Gonna go get your brother to beat me up like he did to you?"

I reeled back as if someone had slapped me. How did he know? I was about to ask him to let go of me again but someone beat me to it.

"She said let go of her. I think you've worn out your welcome Verlac. Take your friends and leave." I would recognize that voice anywhere. I didn't even have to turn around. Sebastian let go of my arm but didn't move away.

"Jace," Sebastian said." Why are you defending her? Come on man you're one of us. You really are going to kick us out?" The two of them stood there, arms crossed. "Ok man." Sebastian waved an imaginary white flag." You win. We'll leave. Though I don't know why you are defending the little bitch,"

Before I could even blink Sebastian was flying back from Jace's punch and Jace was tackling him to the ground. The crowd surrounded them and I couldn't see what was going on. I heard muffled yells and then saw everyone clear. Alec had pulled the two apart and Magnus was leading everyone out.

Jace looked up and our eyes met. Before I could even think about it we both reached out for each other and held one another in a tight embrace.

Jace had defended me against his friends. He even fought them. How could I ever have been mad at him?

Everything was perfect. I was holding onto Jace and he was holding onto me.

I knew that I was never going to let go.

**What did you think? Thanks for reading and please R&R! **


	13. Chapter 13

**I loved writing this chapter! It seems like we are near the end but DON'T WORRY! I still have one big shocker that will come up in the next chapter. Maybe. So anyway I've already started to plan my next fanfiction and I was wondering how many of my lovely readers liked ****_Divergent?_**** So anyways PLEASE R&R! **

**Special thanks to my beta LongLive-MaxRide-TMI-THG-HP**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THE MORTAL INSTRUMENTS! ALL I OWN IS MY MATT SMITH CUTOUT. **

Chapter 13

**Jace's POV**

My lip was bleeding but the only thing that mattered was that Clary was in my arms again. I could smell the sweet scent of strawberries in her hair and wondered how anybody could smell so damn good. There were sparks in every spot where her body was pressed against mine. I never wanted to her let go.

I could feel her body shaking from hard, dry sobs. I would have given anything to make it stop. Clary, my Clary, had gone through so much. I remember how it felt to be abandoned by family and dropped into a new life, a new house, and be expected to continue living. She had to go through all of that by herself, because I just had to go and kiss that freaking girl.

Why did I ever hang out with that crowd? Was I really that shallow before I met my little angel? How was it that one person could change my whole life in less than two weeks?

I didn't have time to continue asking myself and endless line of rhetorical questions because I felt Clary's shaking stop. I looked down to see what was wrong. Her green eyes were opened wide and looking up at me in surprise.

"Why did you do that Jace?" She asked timidly.

"Do what?" I asked back, suddenly on guard. I don't know why my walls had shot back up. I guess I was afraid she would reject me. I don't know what I'd do if that happened.

"You saved me." She stated but her voice went up at the end as if it were a question. I looked around, anywhere but her eyes, and saw that everyone else had left the room, and Magnus was going up the stairs with a wink to me.

I looked down into her eyes before answering. She looked so innocent, and it made me wonder why her brother had hurt her. How could anyone hurt someone so beautiful?

"You're wrong Clary. I didn't save you." She looked confused. I went on, "You saved me."

Her eyes widened even more and she reached her hand up to caress my face. I leaned into her hand and closed my eyes. I could stay like this for eternity.

"I forgive you," I heard her whisper and then her lips were on mine, and my whole body felt like it was being engulfed in flames. All I could see, smell, and feel was her. She was everywhere. I knew then that I would never let go of her again, because if I did, it might just kill me.

I was in love with Clary Fray.

**Alec's POV**

"YES! We got'em! Great idea sweetheart. They are totally making out right now!" Magnus had clapped his hands together and was jumping around, which looked really odd because he was so tall. I guess you get used to it from hanging out with Magnus for so long. "Your idea was brilliant. Though how did you know Sebastian would do that to Clary and that Jace would defend her by kicking his sorry ass?"

I chuckled to myself. "That's the weird thing. I didn't even invite that loser. He gives me the creeps!" That guy _was _really creepy. Izzy probably invited him. Speaking of Izzy," He did you see where Izzy went?"

Magnus smiled knowingly. "What aren't you telling me Mags?" His smile just got wider.

"Come on just tell me where she went. I'll do anything." Oh shit. Not again.

"Anything?" he purred. "She went over to that nerd Sally's house." His hand crept up my arm while I struggled to keep my thoughts straight.

"Do you mean Simon?" I managed to ask. He nodded and whispered into my ear.

"Let's go home Alexander. I believe you promised me _anything." _Oh god.

**Clary's POV**

I walked outside into the garden with Jace behind me, holding one of my hands. I sat down by some roses and laid back. Jace lay down next to me so that we were side by side, holding hands like two characters from a fairytale.

We sat there for a while looking up at the stars. It was romantically cheesy. I turned to look over at Jace, the gold hair that looked silver in the moonlight, the gold eyes that seemed to have the power to melt my brain, and the toned shape of his body. When my eyes found his face I noticed that he was already staring at me.

"I'm sorry," I whispered, suddenly overcome with guilt. I don't know why I felt guilty, but something about the look in his eyes made me feel like I had done something wrong. There was no way someone like him would like someone like me. I am an orphan girl who has a grand total of two friends. Well I guess I could count Alec as a friend now. Maybe Magnus.

"What are you sorry for?" He whispered back, his voice full of love and concern. Everything about him turned my mind into mush to where I couldn't remember my name. What was it I was sorry about?

"I don't remember." He chuckled and looked back up to the stars. I followed his gaze and the sky helped my clear my head. "Isn't it beautiful?" I asked him. My voice still at a whisper, though it wasn't like we were hiding.

"Yes," he replied with a smirk, "You are beautiful."

I couldn't help the laughter that erupted at his comment. "That… Was…So….Cheesy!" I wheezed in between my fits of laughter. I was soon laughing so hard that I was crying. That was when Jace joined in and we were both lying on the ground with our hand intertwined, laughing like little kids. It was the happiest I had been in a long time.

"Oh Ha Ha Clary. I was trying to give you a compliment." He moved over s that he was leaning on his elbow, facing me. His other had moved under my chin, lifting my face up to his." And it's true. You are the most beautiful girl- most beautiful person- I have ever met. And Clary I think," He took a deep breath, "Clary I _know_ that I am in love with you. I have been since the moment we first met and I will be until the day I die. People say that you don't fall in love in high school but I know how I feel. I love you."

"Jace," I whispered, lifting my head to where our lips were touching, but we weren't kissing. "I love you too." And then his lips were on mine and there was nothing else. The sky could have erupted and the stars could fall to earth, and we wouldn't have noticed a thing.

**Izzy's POV**

"I just don't understand Izzy! Why do you always pull away? Every time I try to get close to you you push me away! And at the party you acted like nothing was wrong when we were dancing. Please tell me. Please," Simon begged me from across the couch. I had pulled away and put my knees up to my chest and my arms around them. I put my head down on my knees so he wouldn't see my tears.

I really liked Simon. God I think I loved him. He had never asked me to tell him why I pulled away but now he deserved the truth. This was the first boy I had dated who hadn't tried to get into my pants. He genuinely cared about my feelings and what I wanted. We were nothing alike and maybe that's why it made so much sense.

I felt him scoot over to me. He slowly wrapped an arm around me. "Izzy," he whispered. "You can tell me. I won't leave. I really like you Iz. Please?"

Where do I start? Sniffling, I pulled my head up and laid it on his shoulder. I took a deep breathe and started to explain to him. I told him about how I used to have a little brother named Max. I told him he was a dorky kid who liked comic books, much like he did. I told him how we were driving to the mall and how the accident happened. Then I told him how it was all my fault.

By the time I had finished neither of us had dry eyes.

"Oh Isabelle. I am so sorry. But you can't keep blaming yourself. I'm sure Max wouldn't want that. He would want you to be happy. I want you to be happy." His voice was so gentle.

"If I had left a little earlier. If I had-" I kept blubbering about what ifs. He took me into his arms.

"Stop. You can't keep doing this to yourself Iz. I know how it feels to lose a loved one. My dad died last summer and I blamed myself for it too. We were going to go fishing and I decided I didn't want to go. I had never liked fishing. Yet I insisted that he went. He was also In a car accident. I kept telling myself if I had asked him not to go that he'd still be here, but it doesn't work like that. Everything happens for a reason and we have no control over it. So stop blaming yourself. It's not your fault."

I turned around so that I was facing him. I was sitting in his lap and I wrapped my arms around him, pulling us together. He leaned his forehead against mine.

"Thank you Simon. I feel better," and I did. Anything Si said made me feel better. It was nice to know he went through the same thing in a way. I wasn't alone. Gosh I don't know what I would do without Simon.

"I love you," he whispered it so quietly I was sure I had imagined it. I lightly kissed him then pulled back to look at his face. He was serious. He did say it out loud.

I had no trouble replying, "I love you too."

**Clary's POV**

I walked up the steps knowing it was a bad idea. I just had to know _why _he did everything. I needed closure.

"Hello miss. How can I help you?" there was a nice looking officer behind a desk near the front door. She had light brown hair and brown eyes.

"I'm here to talk to Jonathan Morgenstern. He's my brother." He was only my brother by blood.

"Right this way miss." She led me into a hallway then into a small room with a glass wall in the middle, two chairs, and two telephones.

The other door opened and Jonathan came in. The officer made him sit down in the chair and handcuffed him to the desk. I took the other seat and picked up the phone. The officer g=handed the other end to Jonathan.

"What do you want?" he hissed. I took a deep breath.

"Why?" I whispered. That's all I wanted to know. Why?

"God. Why do you think? It's all your fault! Everything! You are the reason dad is in jail! If you hadn't called the stupid cops we wouldn't be in this mess! Jocelyn deserved what she got and so did you! IT'S ALL YOUR FAULT YOU BITCH!" His voice had risen into a shout and he had tried to strike the wall.

The officer had to drag him out of the room. I felt something wet drop onto my hand and saw that I was crying. My knuckles had turned white from when I had gripped the table. Somehow I knew what he was going to say but I still didn't want to hear it.

I had to call the cops that day. I walked in on my father holding a knife up to my mother threatening her. He had said something about her not telling anyone. I didn't hear what the secret was but I'm guessing it was serious. My mom was already bleeding and bruised. By the time the cops got there she was unconscious and she still hasn't woken up. The doctor's say that my dad damaged her brain when he slammed her against the floor. I still haven't forgotten that night. I will never forget.

**Did you like it? The next chapter might be filled with surprises. Remember that reviews help me write faster so please R&R! Thanks my lovelies : )**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hey everyone! Sorry I haven't updated in a week, I was making a Youtube video and dang those things take a lot of time! I also had a band trip so I wasn't even home. Well I think you guys will really like this chapter. THERE IS A VERY IMPORTANT AUTHOR'S NOTE AT THE END! Please R&R! **

**Thanks to my awesome Beta. Love ya! **

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN TMI : (**

I rolled over again, my legs getting tangled in the sheets. Sleep seemed impossible when my head was thinking about everything that had happened. Jonathan was in jail, Jace and I were back together, my mom was still in a coma, and I had a new home at the Lightwood's mansion. There were so many good things and so many bad things in my life right now. The only thing that made me forget about everything was Jace.

Jace. Just his name filled me up with warmth. Ever since that night in the garden I have felt invincible, knowing he was at my side. When we returned to school he held my hand through the halls and dared anyone to say anything. Word of what had happened with Sebastian spread quickly, but no one wanted to cross Jace.

That was a month ago. After my meeting with Jonathan, I went home and continued on without giving it a second thought. What should it matter anyway? He was in prison now. He couldn't touch me.

I rolled over again and heard a soft knock at my door. I froze and waited for whoever it was to come in. Soft light poured into my bedroom and I heard a light tread make its way to my bed. I relaxed as I felt a familiar hand caress my face. I opened my eyes into gold ones.

"Did I wake you?" He whispered; his voice hoarse and gravelly.

"No," I whispered back," I couldn't sleep." His smirk appeared and he untangled the sheets from my body in a swift motion. I was suddenly glad I had slept in pajama pants instead of the shorts Izzy usually gives me.

"Can I join you?" he questioned. I patted the bed beside me in response. He gracefully got into the bed, pulling the blankets over us and pulling me into his arms. I marveled yet again at how perfectly we fit together.

We didn't talk, but fell into a comfortable silence. I could feel him press his lips into my hair and before I drifted off into a peaceful sleep I heard him murmur, "I love you Clary."

_I love you too Jace. _

*****TheOneAndOnlyFangirl*****

**Jace's POV **

I woke up in Clary's room with the little redhead wrapped up in my arms. I would be perfectly content with staying like this forever, but I knew I had to do something today. The way I felt about Clary, gosh, I knew I was whipped. I decided to show her how much I loved her.

I was still surprised that I, Jace Wayland, was in a relationship that wasn't based off of sex. Even though it was disorienting, it was very, very pleasant. I would rather spend a day talking with Clary than a minute kissing. But I still really liked it when we kissed.

I slowly unwrapped my arms from around Clary, trying not to wake her. She turned around and muttered my name but it didn't seem like she was awake. Nice to know she was dreaming about me. I crept out of the room and into mine. Pulling on a pair of jeans and a black shirt I thought of what I was going to do.

What if I scared her off? What if she thought I was moving things too quickly? When I told Alec of what I wanted to do his only reply was that if she loved me half as much as I loved her, she would be perfectly fine with this.

I grabbed the piece of paper Izzy gave me off my dresser. When I asked her for Clary's ring size she started to cry and jump around like a little girl. I kept telling her it was just a promise ring but she wouldn't calm down. I eventually just left the room in exasperation.

It _was _just a promise ring, right? I questioned myself as I got into my car. Sure, I wanted to marry Clary. I realized that when we fell asleep in the garden. I knew I wasn't ready to propose yet and either way we were WAY too young to get married. This was just a promise, I convinced myself. A promise that one day I will marry her, and that my love for her will never end.

Man, I'm acting like such a girl. ~ ~~~~~

I pulled up to the jewelry store and wiped my sweaty palms on my jeans. The ring had to be perfect. I didn't know what I was looking but I had a good feeling that the perfect ring would be here.

When I opened the door a little bell went off and a woman in her forties walked up to me.

"Hello sir, how may I help you?" she asked, a faint accent showing.

"I'm looking for," I started to reply while I looked inside a jewelry case, "That." I finished pointing to a ring sitting in an antique box. It was the ring. I knew it. Clary would love it.

**Clary's POV**

When I had woken up this morning Jace was gone. I assumed he had gone running like he usually does, but when I walked downstairs I saw his car was gone. The driveway was empty. No one was home.

I shrugged it off and went to eat breakfast. I saw a note on the refrigerator.

_Clary, _it read,

_We all went to get lunch at Takis. Please meet us there at 11 in that dress I bought you last weekend. The green one. _

_ Love, Izzy_

Huh. That was strange. I looked at the clock by the stove. It was already 10. Might as well wait and eat there. I ran back upstairs and got ready, wondering why I would have to wear my new dress.

**11 o'clock the same day….**

I ran up to the takis entrance glancing at my watch. Perfect timing. I looked myself over in the window. My dress was the color of my eyes. It was pulled in at my waist and billowed out to my knees. It made me look like I actually had curves. My hair was down in soft curls and I had even put on some green sparkly eyeliner to go with the dress. Before I could open the door someone ran up beside me and opened it for me.

"Madam, your table awaits." Jace purred into my ear. I turned around and my mouth fell open. Jace was in dress pants with a white button up shirt and a black tie. He looked stunning. I looked around for something to say but he just chuckled and grabbed my hand. I started to go into the restaurant but he pulled back, saying that the table wasn't there.

I looked at him with a confused look. He gestured across the street to the park. There I saw a table for two set up with a red rose in a vase.

"What is this Jace?" He didn't answer, but pulled me across the street and pulled out my chair. I sat down, unable to think of anything to say.

He took the other seat and looked into my eyes.

"Clary, I really like you, more than I've liked anyone else. I wanted to show you just how much I like you." His eyes were sincere and full of love. I found myself replying even though I was speechless.

"I like you too, though I might use a stronger word than like." He leaned in and I found that I had leaned in while I was speaking. Our faces were so close we were breathing the same air.

"I love you," he breathed out before pressing his lips to mine. This kiss was different than all the other kisses we had shared. It was short but full of passion and love. All too soon he leaned back and waved to someone I hadn't noticed. A waiter, though I imagine it was someone Jace just paid to act like our waiter, appeared with two dishes and two glasses balanced on a plate.

I didn't pay attention to the meal but I knew it was good. I was paying attention to Jace. He wasn't speaking and he seemed almost nervous. I reached across the table and took his hand in mine. He looked up in surprise.

"Jace, what's wrong?" His eyes sparkled and he thought for a moment.

"Nothing is wrong Clary. Actually, everything is perfect. I wanted to give you something." I scrunched up my eyebrows in confusion. Wasn't this romantic date already enough? He stood up and walked over to my side of the table, taking my hands and pulling me up.

"Clary, I love you and I will always love you. I want to give you my promise. I will wait for you for a thousand years and I only hope that will be enough. I want you to have this, as a reminder for my promise that we will always be together." With that he pulled out a small box, and he must've seen the horrified look on my face.

"No! No it isn't a marriage proposal Clary. This is a promise ring. To show that I love you now and I will love you every day for the rest of my life." He lifted my head up so that my eyes locked onto his. "Will you accept my promise Clary?"

I couldn't do anything but nod, tears spilling onto my cheeks. He wiped my tears and kissed me softly, slipping the ring onto my finger, where it would stay forever.

**Did you like? I'm thinking maybe 4 more chapters or maybe 6. If you want to check out my youtube video it would make me very happy and I might just write faster! Who would be interested in a sequel? Just a thought. Oh and if you want you can follow me on instagram TheOneAndOnlyFangirl_ **

**Here's the link to my YouTube video **

** /Ge5pmoW4Tis**

**R&R LOVE YOU GUYS!**


	15. Chapter 15

**I think once you read this chapter you will see why it has taken me so long to update. Please don't kill me.**

**Thanks to my beta, **

**Chapter 15 **

**Will's POV**

I ran down the steps of the precinct and pulled my jacket closer when I felt the chill in the air. It was getting pretty cold and everyone was preparing for the Thanksgiving Day parade. Other police were running around doing silly errands and setting up decorations. I honestly wasn't a fan of Thanksgiving, having grown up in England. But that didn't matter right now. I couldn't hold off on telling them any longer. It would just hurt them more.

Hopping into a cab I thought of the last time I saw them together. They seemed so happy and were so in love even if they didn't realize it then. Guilt overwhelmed me and I put my head into my hands. This was the one thing I hated about my job, breaking bad news to good people.

The taxi pulled up to the Lightwoods mansion. I still can't believe how lucky my cousin got. I've seen kids get put into awful houses and he gets a freaking mansion. I would've taken him in but I was too busy with school at the time. I still regret that.

Then I remembered when I got the call about his parent's death. We didn't know where Jace had gone for what seemed like forever. He finally managed to escape and was found with multiple injuries and bruises. Putting the sorry bastard who hurt Jace in prison was one of the greatest feelings of my life, but now I wish it was someone else who kidnapped him.

Throwing the cash at the driver I jumped out and asked him to wait for a few minutes. Hopefully this wouldn't take too long. I didn't want to see the aftermath.

**Clary's POV **

" Go make me a sandwich," Jace ordered from his spot on the couch. I snatched the remote out of his hands ignoring his objections and switched it off.

"Excuse me?" I asked, putting my hands on my hips and giving him a death glare. He gulped and revised his previous statement.

"I meant : My dearest Clary would you like me to go make you a sandwich because I love you and I am a good boyfriend?" He tried to hide the smirk creeping up making his lips twitch. I continued to play along.

"That's what I thought you said. Ham and cheese please, no crust." He sighed in defeat and got up, trudging to the kitchen. Giggling to myself I snuggled into the couch and flipped the TV back on, searching for something to watch. I finally settled on Doctor Who when Jace came back in, two sandwiches in hand.

"Your highness," His smirk came back as he handed me my sandwich. Right as he was about to sit down next to me, the doorbell went off. With yet another sigh Jace trudged out of the room once more to answer the door.

Assuming it was just a sales-person I turned back to the TV, entranced by David Tennant's hair. I was surprised when Jace returned with Will right behind him, looking grave.

"Look Will," Jace started, "Anything you have to tell me you can also tell Clary. You said it involved her. I thought the case was over, I heard you caught the guy."

Will looked uncomfortable, switching his weight from foot to foot. What did he have to tell Jace that involved me?

"How about we all sit down?" Will suggested, wringing his hands. "Ok there has been an advance in your parents case Jace. As you know we caught the guy and you saw the pictures clarifying it was him. One thing we didn't tell you was his name. I feel like you should know and it's not right to keep this sort of thing away from you."

Jace took a deep breath through his teeth and seemed to be losing his patience. "And?" He probed, anxiously awaiting an answer.

"The man who shot your parents and help you captive for a year, well, you shouldn't let this cloud your judgment. Just because he is who he is doesn't mean she will be like him Jace." I scrunched my eyebrows in confusion, unable to raise just one. Who was this?

"The man who committed these crimes against you was Valentine. Valentine Morgenstern."

**A/N I wanted to end the chapter here but I value my life so I decided to continue.**

**Jace's POV**

It took a moment for everything to click. I closed my eyes as I heard her gasp next to me. It wasn't her fault, how could she have known? But what if she did? I had a year of my life taken away and it wasn't something I took lightly. I couldn't deal with this right now. I had to get away.

Running out of the room I grabbed my car keys. I could hear Clary yelling behind me but I didn't care. I had to be alone right now. I drove with no destination in mind, just mindlessly ambling from street to street in search of a quiet place to think.

Hours later I ended up on fair grounds. The same fair my parents had taken me to. I walked across the abandoned grounds and was overcome with the emotions that ran through me. For so long I had become Jace the player, the heartless womanizer who didn't care. The she came along and shattered my walls.

Clary. I loved her. This news hadn't changed that. I was angry. Hell yes, I was angry. But my anger was aimed at Valentine. How could someone so cruel be a part of something so angelic. I just need to think and get my thoughts into order before I confronted her. I didn't want to say something and mess up everything. Clary was my world; my rock. She was part of me. People don't fall in love in high school, but I sure as hell did.

I settled in a broken down tea-cup and mourned. I mourned for my parents, for Clary and her childhood, and for me. Now almost as broken as the teacup rides I was sitting in.

**Clary's POV **

"Jace! Come back!" I yelled as he ran from the room. I started to follow him when I felt a pair of strong arms wrap around me.

"Clary," Will tried to calm me, "Just wait. He will talk to you when he is ready. He needs time to deal with this. I'm sure he still loves you just as much as he did before." Bullshit. I didn't know how Jace would feel. I even hated myself now. How could my dad have hidden another child without me knowing? There could've been signs! I could've found him, saved him! This was my fault!

I felt my breathing speed up and I pushed Will away, running out to the street and I hit the pavement, tripping over my own feet. I sat there for a moment before slowly rising. My feet took me to the hospital. If there was evera time I needed my mother it was now, awake or not.

I felt the cool air of the hospital hit my clammy neck. I didn't even bother checking in, I just walked straight to her room. And when I got there I blanched. What the hell? I rubbed my eyes and looked back in. Sitting on the bed was my mom, clearly awake, talking to luke. SHE WAS AWAKE AND NO ONE TOLD ME?

I ran to the bed and flung myself into her arms, sobbing like a toddler.

"Mommy. Mommy you're back." I whispered over and over again. For the moment I forgot about Jace, and I forgot about Valentine. All that mattered was that my mommy was back.

*****TheOneAndOnlyFangirl*****

My mom and I were sitting on her bed talking about the year she missed. We talked about Jonathan being locked away, me moving in with the Lightwoods, and Jace.

"Hey mom, did anything dad did seem suspicious?" I asked, not wanting to hear the answer.

"Clary, you know that I was in a coma because of your father. He didn't want me to tell anyone."

"Tell anyone what?" the look on her face was scaring me. Did she know about Jace?

"Your father had shot two people, a married couple, but didn't know what to do with the child. He had hidden the boy in our summer house for a year before he escaped. I found the boy and was on my way to tell the police when your father came home and caught me. He was livid and I couldn't get away I-" My mother broke off, tears in her eyes. I scooted closer and wrapped my arms around her. It was weird to have her back.

"It's okay Mom. I know the boy who he took. I actually know him better than you might think. He got away Mom. He is fine," My mother's sobs slowed down but I couldn't help the feeling that the last part was a lie. Was he fine? I hadn't seen him in almost a day, having spent the night at the hospital.

There was knock on the door and a nurse peeked her head in. " Ladies, you have a visitor," She opened the door wider. Well speak of the devil, and the devil shall appear.

Jace stood in the doorway, a look of remorse painted on his face. His eyes shone with love and I knew he wasn't mad at me. The look quickly turned into surprise when he say my mother awake.

I answered his unspoken question by saying, "Jace, I'd like you to meet my mom. Mom, this is the boy you saved. He also happens to be my boyfriend."

**SO MANY SHOCKERS! Please R&R if you want to find out what happens next! I think we will have many more chapters left. This chapter was fun to write but now I must go and hide. LOVE YOU!**


	16. Chapter 16

**GUYS THIS IS THE LAST CHAPTER. The next one will be an epilogue of sorts.I want to see what sort of feedback( meaning reviews) this story gets before I think of a possible sequel. My next story will be a DIVERGENT fanfic and I hope you all continue with your support. I cannot begin to express my thanks to everyone who has read. I love you guys in a straight and not creepy way.**

**Thanks to my Beta LongLive-MaxRide-TMI-THG-HP you are fantastic.**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN TMI IT ALL BELONGS TO CASSANDRA CLARE. I only own this plot and the words.**

Chapter 16

There is this indescribable feeling you get when everything falls into place. You feel infinite and indestructible; you're at the top of the world.

That's how I felt now. My mom was awake and healthy. Jace and I had smoothed out all the little bumps couples usually go through and we were spending all the time we could together. I even stopped by the diner to see Luke. Izzy and Simon had gone to see a doctor and found that Izzy was going through depression and even they were working things out.

Life was good.

I was currently living with my Mom at Luke's farmhouse. I knew they were close but now they were acting like a couple. They would steal glances at eat other and hold hands under the table as if no one could notice. It wasn't until Jace and I came home from school one day that I figured it out.

My mom was sitting on the couch with Luke, crying, and he was beaming from ear to ear. I slowly approached with Jace in tow, wondering what the hell was going on. I locked eyes with my mother and I realized they were tears of joy. She held out her left hand and pointed to her finger where a small, sparkling ring sat.

"OH MY GOD YOU'RE GETTING MARRIED?" I screamed at the top of my lungs, surprising even me. My mom bobbed her head frantically while smiling like a kid in a candy store.

Luke got up and hugged me. "We will only get married if you're ok with it Clare-bear," He whispered into my ear. I started to nod and felt tears hit my shirt. Even I was crying. Everything was falling into place.

I looked in the mirror again, smoothing down my dress. It was prom night and I was standing in front of the mirror, giggling to myself as my inner girly-girl shone through. My hair was cascading in elegant curls down my back and my minimal makeup was perfect. The dress I was wearing was red, but it didn't clash with my hair; instead it made my hair look like fire. There were lace sleeves giving the illusion it was sleeveless. It hugged my body in all the right places and was cinched in at the waist by a red bow.

I felt stunning.

I heard the doorbell ring and excitement washed over my body. I slipped on my 2 inch heels and precariously ran to the door. I swung it open to find my Greek Adonis, clad in a black tux with a red tie and red chucks to match my dress.

"Awh you guys look amazing," my mom gushed, creeping in behind us. Jace came inside and wrapped his arms around me while my mom got the camera and a box of tissues for her watering eyes.

I could feel him kissing my hair, "You look beautiful," His voice washed over me and my legs felt weak. We had been together since the beginning of the school year and he still had a crazy effect on me. He leaned in for a kiss but right then we heard the loud click of a camera. We turned to find my mom and Luke, smug smiles on their faces. I tried to untangle myself from Jace but he kept his arm around me.

"Smile!" my mom took what seemed like a thousand pictures then finally let us make our way to prom.

*****The OneAndOnlyFangirl*****

Resting my head on Jace's shoulder I couldn't help but chuckle from all the envious looks I was getting. It never got old.

"What are you laughing at Red?" Jace asked his voice barely above a whisper. I looked around the room before I answered. The prom committee had done a good job. The gym was covered in string lights and there were gold streamers and balloons all around the room. I hadn't been paying attention when we walked in but I think the theme was a Night in the Stars or something undeniably cheesy.

"Your horrible dancing," I replied. We were swaying with the music, sometimes spinning in a circle. Suddenly he made a graceful turn and dipped me, except he didn't bring me back up.

"Jace," I whined, "let me up."

"Not until you take back what you said about my dancing," he replied, his eyes alight with amusement. I loved seeing him like this, free of his past, free of everything. The way he looked at me, like I was the only person in the world, made me feel like I was walking on air. He was my angel.

"You know what?" I teased back, "I think you will just have to make me." His smirk grew.

He leaned down, pulling me out of the dip and into his arms. Our bodies were pressed together and everything else blurred out. His lips ghosted over mine and I stretched up to meet his lips. Right when I thought we were going to kiss he moved his head slightly and slowly kissed my neck.

"Gah! Fine Jace! You are a phenomenal dancer! Happy?" I snapped, only wanting to feel his lips on mine.

"Ecstatic," He breathed, his lips finally meeting mine.

**Did you like it? Feel free to check out my youtube video INSPIRATION or WORDS THAT LINE THE PAGE my youtube name is AmeliaAbbott. **

**THANKS! **

**REVIEWS MAKE ME WRITE FASTER AND MAKE ME HAPPY.**


	17. Epilogue

**This has been an AMAZING journey. This was my first fanfic and I just wanna give a huge thanks to everyone. **

"JACE!" I squealed as he lifted me up and spun me around. He set me down and leaned in close to my ear, rubbing against my cheek. This night was perfect, and it was just going to get better.

"Sorry Mrs. Herondale. I guess I got carried away." He whispered huskily into my ear, making me shiver. "I was just thinking of the first time we danced together and prom, and now we are dancing here, at our wedding."

I sighed. _Our wedding._ I was now Mrs. Herondale. After prom Jace decided to legally change his last name to Herondale since he had discovered it was his parent's real last name. They had been undercover, trying to spy on Valentine. Turns out it was no accident he was robbing their house. Valentine was into a lot of underground business that wasn't completely legal. Wayland was a fake name they used to protect Jace, even though it didn't go as planned.

I looked around in wonder at the decorations. When you pair up Izzy and Magnus they are a force to be reckoned with. We were outside on the dance floor and white fairy lights covered every inch of nature you could see. There were white banners hanging above the dance floor from the trees, somehow woven into an intricate pattern. They had to have used magic to put it up.

"Well Mr. Herondale," I replied, going along with his game." I might just have to forgive you. If you make it up to me." I put extra emphasis on the IF. I turned my head away and saw Simon and Izzy dancing off to the side. They had just gotten engaged and Izzy was pregnant with a baby girl. That girl was going to be so spoiled.

I wasn't paying attention to Jace so I didn't notice what he was doing until my feet were no longer touching the ground. He picked me up bridal style and started to carry me out.

"PUT ME DOWN JACE! I HAVEN'T EVEN SAID GOODBYE TO EVERYONE YET." I screamed at him. We were going to Venice for our honeymoon and I wouldn't see my family for the next month.

"GOODBYE EVERYONE!" Jace yelled, then turned to me and said, "There. You've said goodbye. Let's go." And with that he smirked his panty-dropping smirk, and for the first time it didn't melt my heart.

"JACE HERONDALE!" I screamed, somewhat amused but mad I couldn't say goodbye to everyone. By this point we reached the car and Jace set me down on the hood, capturing my lips and running his hands along my back. I calmed down and kissed him back until he pulled away.

"Save it for later Clary, because you will definitely be shouting my name then." He whispered, making me blush. I got off the hood and hopped into the car, and we drove off without another word.

**********1 year later **********

A small cry woke me up. With a groan I turned to look over at the clock. 2 AM. Great. I looked over at Jace to see him already getting up.

"Thanks sweetheart." I whispered to him as he left the room. He returned a few moments later with a bundle in his arms.

"Yeah yeah whatever. You owe me though." He whispered soothingly towards the baby, though I know it was directed at me.

"Just shush and rock Stephen. I let you name the baby, isn't that enough?" My tone was serious but I was grinning. Jace decided to name our son after his father. The moment he suggested it I immediately agreed. It was my way of apologizing for what my father had done to his.

Every time Jace held Stephen he got this look in his eyes. It was indescribable. It was also one of my new favorite things to draw. I got up from the comfortable spot on my bed and picked up my sketch book. Every time I smell the fresh parchment I think back to that day in central park, where Jace and I had our first kiss. After everything we have been through we are still together.

Everything has led us to this moment, me drawing my husband rocking our baby in our new house.

Everything is perfect.

And that's how it's supposed to be.

**So guys. This is the end. I hope you enjoy this chapter. Thanks to everyone who favorites, followed, and reviewed. I love you guys. **

**IF THIS STORY GETS ENOUGH POSITIVE FEEDBACK I WILL WRITE A SEQUEL! It will probably happen in a few weeks once school gets out. I will also write a DIVERGENT fanfic this summer. **

**Thanks to everyone, especially my amazing Beta. I love getting your feedback and you have become such a good friend. **

**Love you guys.**

**You know the drill. **

**R&R**

**The One And Only Fangirl**

**P.S if you want more of me follow me on instagram TheOneAndOnlyFangirl_ **

** or subscribe to my youtube channel. AmeliaAbbott. I make stop motion poem videos. Check it out if you want a virtual llama. **


End file.
